Amor para uma vida inteira!
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: eles sonharam um com o outro por muitos anos e agora estão perto de estarem juntos de verdade!
1. Chapter 1

**_um estranho baka!_**

* * *

**_(Capítulo 1)_**

* * *

Serena

Eu estava sentada no ancourador que tem perto do parque, era um dos meus lugares favoritos, eu sempre ia ali para pensar, olhar para as águas me fazia sentir melhor, no momento não havia nenhum barco e estava um silencio agradável. Estava pensando na prova que tinha feito mais cedo na escola, sabia que tinha sido péssima não sei por que temos quer ir para a escola sempre achei uma perda de tempo coisa e tal, tinha coisas melhores para m preocupar como quem era o príncipe em meus sonhos desde que eu tinha 3 anos de idade, pensando nisso não percebi quando uma lancha deslizando para o ancourador vi que desceu um rapaz de seus 20anos com uma mala na mão. Eu me levantei para voltar para casa, pois ami queria que eu fosse com ela na biblioteca fazer uma pesquisa não era um convite muito atraente para mim, mas ami era minha amiga desde o jardim de infância nos damos muito bem. Então o estranho olhou para mim e eu olhei de volta ele é lindo seus cabelos negro quase azulado, seus +ou- 1,80cm seus lábios eram tentadores, porem o que mais me chamou a atenção foi seus olho de um azul profundo oceano, percebi que ele vinha na minha direção então virei as costas e sair aparentando indiferença.

Ao chegar a casa mamãe me perguntou sobre a prova disse-lhe a verdade, vi que ela ficou chateada mais fazer o que?

Bem fui ao meu quarto me troquei quando ouvi celular tocar era ami dizendo que estava me esperando no crow, me aprontei rapidamente e fui para lá. Cheguei e vi Andrew no balcão fui ate ele e lhe dei um abraço e um beijo no rosto.

-Andrew o de sempre, por favor?

-claro usa-chan!

-oi ami, desculpe o atraso.

-tudo bem, mas você parece um pouco abatida o que foi?

-eu sonhei com ele de novo ami-chan. – eu sonhei com o meu príncipe pela 1 vez quando eu tinha 3anos, ele estava ali brincando comigo e sua voz era tão doce, e a partir daí eu pssei a vê-lo quase todos dias contei a mamãe e ela me disse que era por que eu era uma princesa, na época fiquei feliz, e mamãe disse que a fantasia desapareceria quando eu ficasse mais velha, e eu cresci e ainda eu o vejo ele é sempre tão amoroso e carinhoso, conversa muito comigo e sem querer me apaixonei por ele, eu disse a mamãe aos meus 11anos que ele sempre aparecia em meus sonhos mamãe falou que já era hora de deixar as fantasias de lado pois estava já ficando mocinha e quando eu fui dormi naquele sonhei com ele.

-eu não sou uma fantasia princesa – ele disse tão triste que meu coração doeu – não posso te deixar você é a razão de eu existir eu te amo usagi-sama.

Então eu nunca mais quis deixá-lo ir, eu entendi que o sentimento entre nos era mutuo, daí você me pergunta como é que uma criança de onze anos entende de amor? Eu não sei como posso responde isso, por que nem eu mesmo consigo entender, mas eu so sei que ele era muito importante para mim...

-usagi, então porque esta assim, geralmente você fica tão feliz...

-ele cantou para mim.

-cantou?..

-sim a voz dele era tão linda

-e qual a canção?

-meu anjo da família lima, eu comecei a cantar para ela por uma garota mais desatualizada do esta ami para musica não existe...

Meu anjo

Flecha no meu coração

Meu anjo

Fruto da minha paixão

Meu anjo

Minha razão de viver

Meu anjo

Minha vida é você

enquanto eu cantava baixo para ami eu vi aquele estranho do ancourador entrar.

Meu anjo

Me dá asas pra sonhar

Meu anjo

Tua luz me faz amar

Meu anjo

Minha razão de viver

Meu anjo

Minha vida é você

Me leva pro céu, me entrega pra Deus

Me deixa nas nuvens com carinhos teus

Me mostra as estrelas à luz do luar

Me ensina a viver, me ensina a te amar

Meu anjo.

-usagi, é linda... e depois ?

-Bom ele me disse que estava chegando o dia em que ele estaria aqui para mim.

Ami fez uma expressão de será?

-olha eu sei que parece loucura ami, mas acredite se você estivesse no meu lugar você entenderia.

Eu me levantei e fui para o balcão pagar o milkshake para meu querido amigo e sem querer acabei esbarrando naquele estranho de mais cedo ele me olhou e logo foi dizendo

-ai você não olha para onde anda não?

-hei desculpe foi um acidente.

-ta certo então odango

-hei não me chame disso ouviu! Sai furiosa paguei o motoki e sai. Ami veio logo após eu ter saído e juntas fomos a biblioteca.

Mamoru

Hoje eu tive um dia complicado, eu cheguei dos estados unido pois estava fazendo faculdade lá, então tive que resolver uns problemas porque meu apartamento ainda estava ocupado e o pessoal não queria dar o fora isso por que eu tinha pedido um mês antes, sai com a minha lancha e na volta eu vi uma garota muito bonita seus cabelos em formato de odango atama com uma cor tão linda, ela ficou de pe me olhou e eu olhei-a também seu rosto tão angelical, seu corpo embora ainda fosse jovem já estava moldurado por todas as curvas no lugar certo, não era muito alta e seus olhos azuis da cor do céu, me atraiu e eu fui para falar com ela, porem antes que eu pudesse fazer isso ela já tinha virado as costas e ido embora, frustrado pela falta de educação da menina fui direto para o apartamento que aluguei ate que os inquilino saíssem, sentei no sofá de tão cansado eu acabei dormindo então eu vi ali tão linda perto de mim e ao mesmo tempo tão longe e me disse que em breve estaria comigo e ficaríamos juntos para sempre.

Eu fiquei feliz pois eu sentia que a amava muito tempo antes, me levantei e fui ao árcade para falar com motoki meu melhor amigo aqui em tókio, cheguei no árcade eu tiver uma surpresa pois a menina que eu vira mais cedo estava cantando baixo para uma outra garota mis eu pude ouvir aquela voz doce suave tão perfeita e e cantava uma das minhas musicas preferida.

Eu fui ate o motoki

-oi mamoru-san conseguiu colocar as coisas em ordem?

Eu balancei a cabeça um pouco irritado com o caos que tinha sido o dia hoje, mais ainda pude ouvir uma voz baixa a terminar de cantar e por incrível que pareça a voz dela me acalmou um pouco. - eu aluguei um outro ap ate que eles desocupem o lugar, bom eu vou indo até mais tarde toki-chan

Eu me virei para sair e bum trombei com a menina de mais cedo, senti um impulso de provoca-la

-ai você não olha para onde anda não?

-hei desculpe foi um acidente.

-ta certo então odango

-hei não me chame disso ouviu! Então eu a vi sair do árcade furiosa eu me diverti um pouco do seu jeito.


	2. Chapter 2

**_um trato_**

* * *

**(Capítulo 2)**

* * *

Serena

Eu cheguei em casa meio de mal humor, e mamãe percebeu e veio falar comigo

-usagi-chan o que foi? Parece mal humorada!

-não é nada mamãe, é só de pensar que amanha ainda é quarta feira e ter que ir a escola...

Fiz uma cara de apavorada e papai veio com um sermão para cima de mim

-eu não preciso de escola! Meu príncipe vai chegar e não vou precisar ficar ai estudando.

Eu cruzei os braços, vi mamãe balançar a cabeça.

-você ainda com esse negocio de príncipe?

-o que? Que príncipe é esse? – papai gritou - como é que uma criança como você pode pensar em príncipes?

-papai já tenho 15ano! E mamãe eu sonhei com ele ontem ele me disse que esta chegando para mim!

-você não vai namorar enquanto eu for vivo!

Samy veio e entrou na conversa

-você nem sabe ler como vai fazer quando o seu "príncipe" chegar?

-eu já diiiiisssseeee!

-calma kenji, você sabe é só sonhos e alias eu tenho uma solução para esse problema!

-você tem?

Perguntamos os três juntos

-É claro! Se você Usagi quer namorar seja o seu príncipe ou não, vai ter que aceitar os nossos termos!

-e quais sãos? Perguntei desconfiada

-bem a preocupação do seu pai e minha é sobre você na escola, sabe suas notas sempre C, isso nos desagrada, então se você melhorar na escola nos trazendo A nas provas e boletim...

-oh não isso é injusto! Vi que papai estava ponderando então disse

-eu concordo com a ikuko!

-eu vou sair perdendo se eu trouxer só A para casa eu vou querer um carro no meu aniversario e namorar...

Achei que eles não iam concordar, mas para o meu espanto eles aceitaram o trato, acho que eles pensam que não vou conseguir.

Sabe eu sei ser persistente quando eu quero, até parece que não me conhecem, talvez eles realmente não acham que sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, acham que sou inútil mas eu vou provar a eles o quão errados estão sobre mim.

Fui para o meu quarto e para dar p 1 passo eu peguei meu caderno e comecei a fazer o dever de casa, depois peguei o livro de Shakespeare para ler pó a professora Mônica ia dar uma prova sobre ele, fui dormi mais cedo e para a minha felicidade ele meu príncipe veio me ver.

-minha princesa, tenho que te avisar.

-sobre o que?

-algo grande vai surgir você é a princesa da lua Serenity precisa se preparar, você deve aprender a lutar princesa, o mal vai tentar dominar o mundo e só você e suas guardiãs é que pode salvar todo o planeta.

-e você?

-estarei sempre por perto a te proteger você vai me reconhecer quando me vir, mas temo que minhas lembranças não tenham voltado ainda. Eu te amo usako!

-eu também te amo meu príncipe.

Acordei e já era 06h30min da manha, arrumei meu quarto, tomei um banho e desci para o café foi incrível ver a cara dos meus pais a me ver de pé,

-mamãe sonhei com o meu príncipe de novo. – e contei a ela o que ele tinha me dito ou parte do sonho

-quer dizer que ele disse que você é uma princesa?

-sim...

-do reino da lua!

-sim

-usagi-chan não acha que já esta na hora de para com estas fantasias? Você já é uma moça e...

-adeus mamãe, já vou indo para não me atrasar. Sai de casa antes de a mamãe começar com o sermão, vi logo a ami e acenei a ela que me esperou para irmos juntas a aula, mas para a ami eu disse tudo que havia sonhado, ela me disse.

-se ele esta te alertando para você treinar é por que algo já esta ou vai acontecer não é?

-você acredita em mim?

-claro que sim. Ele disse quem eram as suas guardiãs?

-não é que já estava de manha, espero vê-lo de novo esta noite. Humm ami?

-diga serena

-você gostaria de entrar nessa comigo?

-como assim?

-quero dizer treinar junto comigo, só para me dar apoio não peço que se arrisque ou coisa deste tipo só apoio moral...

-claro serena somos amigas para o que der e vier!

Eu a abracei, por que ela acreditou em mim e ia me ajudar, ami era a minha mais preciosa amiga...

Autor

Serena e ami entraram em sala de aula no horário e a classe se espantou por ver serena ali no horário e não foi só isso durante a aula ela fez a prova em tempo record entregando para uma atordoada e ficava cada vez mais ao ver que usagi tinha acertado tudo.

fez a usagi se levantar da carteira e olhou tudo para ver se não achava alguma cola, e não achou nada

-han usagi-chan se quiser ir já pode ir, sua nota é 10.

-obrigada professora

Usagi saiu lendo outro livro que ela haiva pego com a ami sobre mitologia grega estava tão entretida a ler pelo caminho que trombou com alguém

-desculpe...

-você de novo

Usagi conhecia aquela voz, que em vez de insulta-la estava curioso

-hei odango o que você esta lendo?

-não é da sua conta!

-hei vai com calma, começamos com o pé

esquerdo ontem mas que tal fazermos as coisas certas desta vez?

-ok, então meu nome é usagi tsukino

-meu é mamoru chiba, bem e o que é que você esta lendo?

-mitologia grega

-au acho fascinante este livro eu já o li é muito bom, não sabia que gostava desse tipo de leitura...

-pra dizer a verdade nem eu..

Ambos riram

-esta indo para o árcade?

Estou sim e você?

-também posso te acompanhar?

-claro vamos.

De alguma forma usagi estava se sentindo mais leve ao lado dele, era quase come estar ao lado do seu prince...

Eles foram para o árcade conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada. Ao chegar lá Andrew abraçou a usagi

-ola toki-oniisan, eu quero o de sempre.

-eu também

-deixam comigo...

-então você não é daqui é?

-sou sim, é que eu fui para Harvard nos EUA, medicina.

-que área?

-cirurgião cardíaco.

-que demais...

-e você o que quer fazer?

-arte e designer de jóias...

-você desenha?

-eu gosto de ver como um robe...

-hei olha só estes panfletos.

Nova academia esta selecionando 50 alunos inscritos para uma bolsa grátis por três meses de 4 estilos de lutas que são taikendo, Kendo jiu-jitsu e artes marciais...

-me deixa ver, e isso que eu estava precisando. Ami veja

Ami tinha acabado de entra no árcade quando usagi foi pulando para ela

-era exatamente disso que precisávamos, vamos fazer a inscrição?

-puxa isso é muito bom, vamos la.

-você gosta de lutas?

-só quando é necessário e nunca se sabe quando será realmente necessária, não é?

-tem razão...

-diga ao toki, guarda para mim que daqui a pouco eu volto.

Mamoru ficou olhando por onde usagi tinha saído, ate que motoki o cutucou tirando-o do seu devaneio.

-cadê a usa?

-ela foi fazer uma inscrição na nova academia de lutas, pediu para você guarda que ela vai voltar...

-tudo bem, hei aonde você vai?

-vou-me inscrever! Disse mamoru com um sorriso nos lábios


	3. Chapter 3

**_novas amigas_**

* * *

**(Capítulo 3)**

* * *

Usagi estava feliz da vida por que conseguira entrar para academia sem problema elas haviam chegado bem na hora. Mamoru havia ficado no 50lugar por isso ele conseguira a bolsa também.

-oi usagi.

-oi você também se inscreveu?

-achou que era só você que se interessa por lutas, odango?

-não mesmo, mamoru baka!

Os instrutores apareceram para conversa com os alunos

-oi eu sou Ártemis professor de artes marciais e jiu-jitsu.

-eu sou luna professora de taikendo e kendo, vamos ensiná-los por 3 meses e 9 participantes serão destacados para receber um premio,vale lembrar que esses 9 serão os melhores.

-queremos que vocês dêem o melhor de si mesmos, creio que muitos de vocês estudam então resolvemos que as aulas começarão as 3 da tarde será 2horas comigo e 2 horas com a luna vamos dividir o grupo em dois.

Ártemis e luna separaram 2 dois de 25 cada

Usagi

Eu estava feliz, pois iria começar a praticar amanha e meu príncipe endymion ia ficar feliz em saber que eu já tomara certa providencias. Mas eu me surpreendi por ver mamoru baka aqui também, apesar de ele ter sido muito amável comigo hoje, sabe acho que ele consegue quando quer, ele tem um charme incrível. Ai céus mais o que eu estou dizendo? Bom deixa para la, comecei a conversar com a ami e veio ate-nos um grupo de garotas.

-oi meu nome é reyka hino, estes são haruka, michiro, hotaru, minna e lita.

-oi sou usagi tsukino e esta é minha melhor amiga ami mizuno

-podemos sentar aqui com vocês?

-claro! Eu disse sorridente, não sei por mais eu senti um amor muito grande por aquelas meninas, sabia que iríamos ser grandes amigas, vi mamoru sozinho em um canto da sala e fui ate la

-porque esta aqui sozinho?

-não consigo me misturar

-deixa disto vem comigo. Peguei na mão dele e puxei-o ignorando a deliciosa sensação do calor da mão dele, levei-o direto para onde estávamos conversando. Vocês se importam se o mamoru-san sentar com a gente?

-ele é seu namorado, cara de lua cheia?

Eu corei e vi um sorriso divertido nos lábios do baka

-não haruka ele é apenas um amigo baka!

Conversamos e rimos muitos mesmo depois de sairmos da academia todos nós nos dirigimos para o árcade motoki me trouxe minha batida e pegou o pedido dos outros enquanto isso, sentamos no canto e mamoru com a gente, eu gostei quando ele sentou ao meu lado eu podia sentir o cheiro inebriante dele e o calor do braço dele no meu era eletrizante eu gostava de cada sensação que ele me fazia sentir. Oh! Perdoe-me meu príncipe, mas é que ele é tão real e me faz sentir coisa que eu não deveria!

-eu preciso ir tenho lição de casa para fazer, ate mais meninas!

-eu também vou

Eu e o mamoru saímos juntos do árcade, parecia que sempre tínhamos algo para conversar, era gostoso e estar ali parecia tão certo, chegamos ao portão da minha casa e quando eu virei para entrar ele me chamou.

-usagi-chan?

-humm – eu me virei então ele me abraçou – obrigado por tudo! – ele sussurrou, eu retribuo seu abraço com carinho.

-você faz parte da minha vida agora, pode sempre contar comigo!

Mamoru

Posso dizer que hoje foi um dia especial para mim, bem é que não esperava tudo o que aconteceu hoje.

Eu me levantei e fui par o meu estagio de meio período no hospital, depois resolvi dar uma volta e acabei trombando na usako... Usako? E desde quando eu me refiro e ela assim? Não entendo o efeito que aquela menina tem sobre mim, eu banco a cabeça, mas a palavra sai dos meus lábios com uma caricia suave, USAKO! Eu digo a mim mesmo.

Depois que eu trombei com ela algo em mim pediu que fosse gentil com ela, não sei como, mas eu obedeci, ela disse.

-desculpe...

-você de novo. Ela me olhou fechando a cara, então perguntei.

-hei odango o que você esta lendo?

-não é da sua conta!

-hei vai com calma, começamos com o pé esquerdo ontem, mas que tal fazermos as coisas certas desta vez?

-ok, então meu nome é usagi tsukino

-meu é mamoru chiba, bem e o que é que você esta lendo?

-mitologia grega

-uau acho fascinante este livro eu já o li é muito bom, não sabia que gostava desse tipo de leitura...

-pra dizer a verdade nem eu..

Ambos riram

-esta indo para o árcade?

Estou sim e você?

-também posso te acompanhar?

-claro vamos.

Depois disso, ela foi para uma academia de luta e não sei por que razão eu fui atrás dela e acabei me inscrevendo no curso. Então me afastei das pessoas a minha volta enquanto escutava luna e ártemis falar,eu sempre fui bom em afastar dos meus colegas, meu único amigo era o motoki furuhata, eu olhei onde a usako estava e vi ela rodeada de amigas fiquei feliz por ela ser capaz de socializar, então quando reparei de novo ela estava a minha frente me perguntando

-porque esta aqui sozinho?

-não consigo me misturar

-deixa disto vem comigo. Ela pegou na minha mão não posso descrever o que senti com o contato de sua pele morna na minha, me arrastando ate onde estavam seus amigos me apresentou a eles. Uma garota chamada de haruka perguntou se éramos namorados comecei a sorrir quando vi a usako corar ela percebeu isso e logo respondeu.

-não haruka ele é apenas um amigo baka!

Quando fomos dispensados da academia todos nos seguimos direto para o árcade nos sentamos em uma mesa e eu sentei ali do lado dela, nossos braços o tempo todo em contato com o outro nenhum de nos dois estava com vontade de evitar isso. Ela se levantou despediu-se da garotas e eu fui atrás dela era engraçado que sempre tínhamos o que falar e quando ela chegou ao portão da sua casa eu a chamei, ela se virou eu abracei.

-obrigado por tudo! Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido estava tomado por sensações desconhecidas e não acho palavras para descrever os meus sentimentos para o que ela falou depois

-você faz parte da minha vida agora, pode sempre contar comigo!

Fui para casa pensando nas palavras dela, meu coração se sentia pela 1 vez tranqüila eu sabia que não estava mais sozinho eu tinha a usako! Coloquei um CD da família lima e puis no repete da musica primeiro amor. E por fim acabei dormindo.

Hoje eu descobri

Uma coisa que há no mundo

E tocou meu coração bem lá no fundo

Acho que é paixão

Talvez seja mais profundo

Eu só sei que ela é meu próprio mundo

Sabe

O quê?

Ela é meu grande amor

Então me diga o que nela te tocou

É o olhar de princesa ao luar

Dessa vez eu saberei o que é amar

Hoje eu descobri

Uma coisa que há no mundo

E tocou meu coração bem lá no fundo

Acho que é paixão

Talvez seja mais profundo

Eu só sei que ela é meu próprio mundo

Sabe

O quê?

Ela é meu grande amor

Então me diga o que nela te tocou

É o olhar de princesa ao luar

Dessa vez eu saberei o que é amar

Sabe

O quê?

Ela é meu grande amor

Então me diga o que nela te tocou

Sabe

o que?

Não consigo te deixar

Despertaste o amor quero te amar

Sabe

O quê?

Ela é meu grande amor

Então me diga o que nela te tocou

Acho que é paixão

Talvez seja mais profundo

Eu só sei que tu és meu próprio mundo

Sabe

o quê?

Não consigo te deixar

Despertaste o meu amor

Despertaste o meu amor

Despertaste o meu amor

Quero te amar


	4. Chapter 4

**_lembrando do passado_**

* * *

**(Capítulo 4)**

* * *

Luna e Ártemis

-você acha que vai dar certo art?

-claro que sim lua, o tempo que levaríamos para procurar vai ser reduzido para 3 meses...

-eu espero você sabe o quanto essa missão é importante.

- sim lua, eu sei o futuro depende dele!

* * *

Autor

Serena foi cedo para cama após ter terminado a tarefa que a professora havia dado. Foi sonhar com o príncipe.

-princesa serenity quero que se lembre de algumas coisa que são importante!

-mas sobre o que endy?

-você deve se lembrar da sua vida na lua é muito importante você sabe!

-Endy eu não entendo, por quê?

-serenity você é a próxima rainha da lua, sua missão é protegê-la e esta vindo um mal que quer destruir tudo e alem disso será levantada uma impostora se clamando a princesa perdida da lua.

Você deve estar preparada para isso, faz parte de quem você é...

-isso é um tanto confuso, mas vou fazer o que eu puder eu prometo endy!

Na manha seguinte ela estava indo para a escola com a ami quando mamoru se juntou a eles, os três foram conversando animados, e usagi contou o que ela havia decidido fazer.

-mamãe vai me matricular numa escola de bale, boas maneiras e de dança.

-puxa parece que você vai ter um cheio odango, mais porque sua mãe esta colocando você nestas aulas?

-eu pedi para ela, acho que esta na hora de me tornar mais ativa e sem contar que vai ser excelente para minha saúde um pouco de exercícios

-usagi-chan eu também vou participar

-mesmo ami-chan?

-já te disse vou sempre estar aqui para te apoiar.

-puxa isso que é amizade

-não é mesmo? – disse sorridente

Depois que se separaram de mamoru usagi contou o sonho que tivera a noite

-se é assim você pode contar comigo!

* * *

3meses depois

* * *

-Ami-chan veja, minhas notas é tudo "A" papai vai ter que cumprir a promessa dele.

-estou orgulhosa de você Usagi-chan, você tem se esforçado muito.

Elas foram para o árcade, usagi queria era ver seu mamoru ou como ela costumava chama-lo recentemente de mamo-chan, os dois tinham se tornado muito amigos e sentiam mais que amizade um pelo outro.

-mamo...ru... Foi dar-lhe um abraço que ela tanto amava dar nele

-usagi-chan... Disse ele acolhendo num doce abraço

-veja minhas notas!

-puxa esta ótima sua mãe vai ficar feliz, pois apesar de todas as atividades suas você tem melhorado na escola.

-eu tenho que ir pra casa te vejo na academia

-usa?

-oi?

-Será que você não gostaria de sair comigo depois da academia? Preciso te falar uma coisa

-será um prazer. Deu um beijo na bochecha dele – nos vemos mais tarde mamo-chan

Mamoru ficou sorrindo com o jeito carinhoso que ela havia lhe chamado.

Usagi chegou a casa entregou suas notas para a sua mãe que quase engasgou ao ver que ela estava cumprindo o que prometera.

-adeus mamãe, estou atrasada para a academia de luta. Ah mamãe depois vou sair com o mamo-chan ta?

-ok!

Usagi chegou lá feliz da vida não só porque iria sair com o mamoru, mas estaria com suas amigas de novo, nesses 3 meses que se passaram elas tornaram super amigas, Hotaru dizia que ela era sua mamãe postiça. Ela amava a hotaru e por isso não se importava de ser chamada de mamãe por ela.

-hoje é o dia de selecionar os melhores dos melhores por isso vocês irão competir uns com os outros, aquele que cair 1 estará desclassificados. Vou chamar...

Usagi caiu com o mamoru logo na primeira luta, eles estavam quase empatados então ele se deixou cair porá ela ganhar. Depois que eles foram embora, ela estava classificada entre as 8.

-hei não foi justo lá dentro você deixou cair de propósito!

-olha eu e você estamos em um nível de luta igual, então eu queria que você ganhasse o presente.

-obrigado, amanha nos iremos pegar, só que eles querem conversar com a gente primeira, mas mudando de assunto, estou curiosa para saber o que é.

Ele a parou quando chegou ao parque, ele segurou o queixo dela e disse.

-isso vai explicar melhor que quaisquer palavras

Então curvou e a beijou, usagi não conseguia pensar direito, por que tudo o que queria era que o tempo parasse ali naquele momento.

Mamoru se afastou e perguntou

-entendeu?

-mamo-chan!

-minha usako...

Tomou-a de novo nos braços e a beijou e ela correspondeu com ardor e quando se separaram estavam ofegantes pores ele não a soltou

-eu te amo usako!

-oh mamo-chan eu também, mais... Será que poderíamos conversa no seu apartamento?

-claro vem comigo...

No apartamento dele ela sentou no sofá e começou

-olha é um pouco complicado – ela suspirou – eu te amo e quero que você entenda não vou fugir então preste a atenção ao que eu vou te contar só a Ami-chan é que sabe.

Usagi contou tudo desde o inicio ate o sonho da noite passada percebeu que ele estava pálido, mas continuou.

-e na noite passada ele me disse que estava tão perto de mim e que eu deveria seguir meu coração e não minha razão. Você esta bem mamo-chan?

-usako então este tempo todo era você a minha princesa!

-hã, que foi que você disse?

-escuta, desde os meus 6 anos de idade eu sonho com a princesa serenity, ela esta sempre comigo, e ela me disse que eu sou o príncipe endymion.

-não entendo?

-então precisa da minha ajuda princesa.

-humm? Quem é você?

-só um momento e você entenderá tudo

Então a estranha tocou a sua testa com orb que estava em suas mãos.

A testa de usagi brilhou forte mostrando a marca de uma lua crescente, as lembranças vieram, todas elas.

-endymion.

Ela o abraçou forte e chorou

-me desculpe foi tudo culpa minha

.Ela tocou a testa dele fazendo-o se lembrar de sua vida passada

-serenity, você não deve se culpar. Nós nos amamos e agora estamos juntos de novo isso é o que importa sailor pluto obrigado!

-eu devo muito a minha princesa, alteza.

-pode me chamar de mamoru, pluto

-plu que bom rever você!

Eu também estou feliz princesa

-sem formalidades, plu

Usagi se levantou e abraçou sua amiga,

-será que eu poderia desperta o Alex? Sinto tanto a falta dele...

* * *

**Nota: nao se esqueçam de comentar seus comentarios sao muito importante para mim!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A desfeita de luna_**

* * *

**(Capítulo 5)**

* * *

Serena

Agora que eu já tinha de volta as minhas memórias passadas eu podia ficar com o mamo-chan sem medo e podia assumir nosso namoro publicamente, fiquei feliz quando mamo-chan disse que iria comigo ate a casa dos meus pais para fazer o pedido formal. Não estava com medo do meu pai faria com ele uma vez que eu estava seguindo o trato ao pe da letra.

-você tem certeza mamo-chan?

-sim usako, quero fazer isso direito!

Agarrei o braço dele e entramos em casa

-mamãe, cheguei.

-ah oi serena, vejo que trouxe um amigo.

-o papai esta?

-sim esta na sala, vem...

Segurei a mão dele como que para obter força, ele entendeu, pois deu um pequeno aperto em minha mão.

-vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo.

Assenti com a cabeça

-kenji temos visita

-oi papai, é... humm, bem este aqui é o mamoru chiba

-prazer senhor tsukino, senhora tsukino...

-humm, mamoru chiba? Que é que você e a minha filha tem juntos?

-bem eu vim aqui hoje porque eu queria pedir sua permissão para namorar a usagi-san

-senta ai rapaz

Eu vi que mamo-chan estava confiante, ele sentou e eu também não sairia dali por nada.

-então você quer namorar minha filha. Diga-me uma coisa você faz o que?

-este ano eu termino a minha faculdade de medicina, atualmente estou trabalhando no hospital, como estagiário.

-e quais são os seus interesse pela minha filha

-são os mais sinceros possíveis, eu amo a usako desde que a vi. Mas foi só hoje que eu tive coragem de dizer a ela.

Meu pai começou a pensar a respeito tentando encontrar algo para impedir é claro que com a profissão do mamo-chan, meu pai não tinha o que reclamar, foi ai que ele virou para mim.

-usagi... Cortei meu pai na hora dizendo

-papai se lembra do nosso trato? Olha eu sou uma boa aluna, sou boa no balé, boas maneiras, dança e até patinação. Você prometeu!

Eu sei e fico orgulhoso de você, mais o que eu quero saber é como é que fica a historia do seu príncipe?

-bem papai eu já encontrei, mamo-chan é o príncipe endymion, futuro rei da terra, eu sei que isso parece loucura, mas é a verdade, foi só hoje que consegui me lembra de minha vida como princesa da lua. Não só eu como a ami, é a princesa de mercúrio.

-meu deus você ate parece que ainda é um bebe!

Vi mamo-chan se levantar e eu levantei junto dele, sammy que observava tudo como a mamãe.

-senhor, senhora tsukino, jovem. Observe bem não quero que pense que estamos fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira não sou desse tipo, é por isso que vou lhe mostrar realmente quem somos! Usako?

-estou pronta

Ele segurou a minha mão então com um feixe de luz nós nos transformamos era a primeira vez que me transformava na princesa serenity e ele no príncipe endymion. Quando a mamãe o papai e o sammy viram, eles perderam a fala

-vocês acreditam na gente agora?

Perguntei ao papai, minha mãe veio em minha direção.

-Você vai protegê-la, certo? Meu pai pediu. Mamo-chan olhou direto nos olhos do homem mais velho e não viu nada, mas o medo e o amor por sua filha.

-eu prometo senhor...

Voltamos-nos as nossas formas normais e papai se entrosou numa conversa com o mamo-chan.

No outro dia depois da escola eu já tinha dito tudo o que acontecera a ami-chan

-então você quer-me dizer que sou princesa de mercúrio?

-sim não é demais...

-e como você esta lidando com tudo isso?

-estou bem porque apesar de tudo eu estou com o mamo-chan.

-bem agora vamos ver o que a luna tem para nos!

A gente chegou lá e Ártemis nos levou ate uma pequena sala onde luna estava, havia almofadas no chão onde cada uma de minhas amiga, se sentarão sobrando uma no meio delas para mim, do meu lado direito estava ami na frente e amina atrás, atrás estava michiro e haruka, no meu lado esquerdo estava hotaru e atrás reyka com a lita, luna e Ártemis começou a explicar

-vocês estão aqui por que foram escolhidas a proteger este planeta, vocês tem um passado como guerreiras embora não se lembrem. Aqui esta seus cristais de transformações eles iram encontrar seus possíveis dono, vejam cristal de mercúrio.

Vi que ami começou a brilhar e aceitou seu cristal, ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

-cristal de marte. Reyka brilhou

-cristal de vênus. Minna brilhou

-cristal de júpiter. Lita brilhou

-cristal de netuno. Michiro brilhou

-cristal de saturno. Hotaru brilhou

-cristal de urano. Haruka brilhou

-agora você, infelizmente vou ter que tomar providencia, pois é obvio que não podemos confiar em você como guerreira, este broche pertence a verdadeira sailor moon, que é supostamente a princesa.

-isso e o cristal dela? Perguntei e com toda a sua arrogância que eu não tinha visto ate momentos atrás ela respondeu

-é claro que não este é apenas o broche de transformação, a rainha escondeu dentro da princesa o cristal de prata lunar, sailor plutão poderia aparecer por favor?

-oi luna, ártemis

-preciso de um favor seu pode apagar a memória dela para mim?

-não posso a limpeza de memória so pode ser realizado quando for de extrema necessidade

-mas ela sabe demais

-mas ela é a...

Eu olhei para pluto e balancei a cabeça imperceptivelmente para ela, que entendeu a mensagem, ami também entendeu e ficou quieta.

-não vai mexer com a minha cabeça luna eu sinto muito, mas eu preciso ir e pra dizer o mínimo a você não ligo para seu segredo eu tenho a minha vida para viver adeeus!

Sai ouvindo os protestos dela. Ela não mudou nada, continuava arrogante com ela do mesmo jeito que era lá no reino. Mamo-chan estava me esperando, estava chateada com a luna então ele me abraçou e fomos para o seu apartamento.

* * *

_**Nota: estou muito feliz com o comentario... nao esqueça de comentar sempre! *-***_


	6. Chapter 6

**_cantando para você!_**

* * *

**(Capítulo 6)**

* * *

Usagi estava um pouco triste, achava que a luna poderia ter mudado, mas ela continuava inflexível como sempre. Quando chegaram ao apartamento do Mamoru, usagi foi para a cozinha preparar algo para eles comerem. Mamoru a observava era como se ela morasse a vida inteira dela ali, pois sabia onde tudo estava guardado, ela se virou e deu-lhe um sorriso estonteante. Então ele se aproximou e começou a sussurrar uma canção do paulo ricardo(rpm)

Em seu ouvido.

Hoje eu sonhei com essa canção

Hoje eu sonhei com você

E foi tão real, foi um sonho bom

Que eu não consigo esquecer.

Da tua presença, da tua beleza

Do teu jeito de me olhar

Da tua inocência, minha princesa

Onde é que você foi parar?

Pois sem você tudo é triste

E não existe amor

E sem amor não há nada

E sem você tudo fica sem razão de ser

Você precisa saber

Tem certas coisas que são

Difíceis de se dizer

E eu canto

E tudo nessa canção

É pra dizer

Que eu te amo tanto

O poder da música

É tão superior

A qualquer coisa que eu vá dizer

Pra falar de amor.

-oh, mamo-chan é tão linda! Agora é minha vez...

Amar!

É quando não dá mais prá disfarçar

Tudo muda de valor

Tudo faz lembrar você

Amar!

É a lua ser a luz do seu olhar

Luz que debruçou em mim

Prata que caiu no mar

Suspirar sem perceber

Respirar o ar que é você

Acordar sorrindo

Ter o dia todo prá te ver

(Refrão)

O amor é um furacão

Surge no coração

Sem ter licença prá entrar

Tempestade de desejos

Um eclipse no final de um beijo

O amor é estação

É inverno, é verão

É como um raio de sol

Que aquece e tira o medo

De enfrentar os riscos

Se entregar...

Amar!

É envelhecer querendo te abraçar

Dedilhar num violão

A canção prá te ninar

Suspirar sem perceber

Respirar o ar que é você

Acordar sorrindo

Ter o dia todo prá te ver...

(Refrão)

O amor é um furacão

Surge no coração

Sem ter licença prá entrar

Tempestade de desejos

Um eclipse no final de um beijo

O amor é estação

É inverno, é verão

É como um raio de sol

Que aquece e tira o medo

De enfrentar os riscos

Se entregar...

Uh! Uh!...

-Usako esta musica do roupa nova disse tudo, eu também te amo!

-Mamo-chan, vai se aprontar que daqui a pouco a janta vai estar pronta.

-porque você não vem comigo?

-porque não tem ninguém para olhar e porque teremos a noite toda juntos.

-parece promissor...

Usagi sorriu, para ele, se foi tomar um banho, para jantar com sua usako...

Mamoru

Eu pensei que usako iria brigar comigo ou ficar ressentida com o meu pedido meio que... Então ela disse que teríamos a noite toda, vê-la no meu apartamento cuidando de mim eu me senti depois de muito tempo que não estaria mais sozinho, ela agora era o meu mundo, minha vida meu tudo... e eu queria, eu queria desesperadamente te-la para sempre ao meu lado. Pois ela era sempre tão feliz, animada e tinha um coração enorme, mesmo luna ela dissera que ama a luna e espera que luna mude de atitude para com ela...

Acabei de tomar banho, em cima da cama tava uma calça moleton e uma camiseta algodão prontos para mim vestir, quando cheuei na cozinha ela estava de costa e cantava uma musica

Meu Grande Amor

Eu sonhei

E esperei

Por seu amor

E o meu coração se acostumou

A sonhar com você

E de repente eu te encontrei

Eu vi no seu olhar

A paixão que eu sonhei pra mim

Quando eu te vi,

Acreditei

Que o amor

Não era só um sonho meu

(sonho meu, sonho meu)

Eu acordei

E o mundo inteiro acendeu

Não para de brilhar

E o meu olhar

Só vê o seu

Eu encontrei

Meu grande amor

Pode chover

O céu cair

Que nada vai

Tirar o que eu guardei

Dentro de mim

É só pensar em você

No amor que guia

Os nossos corações

Se o mundo te esconder

Por traz de muros e prisões

Te encontrarei

Meu grande amor

Só os tolos podem pensar

Que o amor se deixa enganar

Nada poderá

Mudar os rumos da paixão

Foi ele que nos escolheu

Não foi você nem eu

Meu grande amor

Grande amor

Aconteceu

Estava escrito assim

Eu em você, você em mim

Eu te encontrei

Meu grande amor

Grande amor

-humm... Deixa-me adivinhar Lara fabian? Você tem uma voz linda!

-obrigada e sim Lara Fabian, uma das muitas musicas que eu gosto dela...

Sentamos-nos a mesa, e pode acreditar tudo estava uma delicia. Plutão apareceu

-saudações minha princesa

Puxa ela era sempre tão formal...

-plu para que tanta formalidade? Pode me chamar de usagi, ok?

-sim pri...Usagi-chan, bem eu vim por que luna te substituiu como sailor moon

-ela encontrou uma outra guerreira?

-ela parece ser uma das habitantes do reino lunar...

-pode acontecer isso, sailor plutão? Perguntei confuso

-na verdade príncipe Endymion, eu não sei...

-quem ela é?

-seu nome é kakyuu-hime

-minha prima – usako suspirou – não acho que a luna se lembra dela, mas...

-princesa ela esta dizendo que ela é a princesa moon!

Eu estava já exasperado do quão longe esse luna fora, usako disse tranqüila.

-plu não se preocupe se luna quer fazer as meninas acreditar que ela é, paciência o fato é que so a verdadeira princesa é a portadora do cristal prateado luna.

-isso é bem verdade.

-plu me diga como eu faço para trazê-lo fora?

-ei não sei, acho que uma vez que ele esta encerrado em seu corpo, talvez você devesse trabalhar nisso!


	7. Chapter 7

**_a mistura de cristais._**

* * *

**(Capítulo 7)**

* * *

-há alguem na porta.

-eu atendo, não se preocupe.

-então plu, você tem alguma idéia de quem é esse mal que esta para se levantar?

-já olhei através do tempo, mas não consigo achar nada, bem talvez...

-usagi-chan!

-ola Ami-chan, hei o que ouve?

-é a luna ela endoidou de vez!

Ami se largou na cadeira próxima regulando sua respiração, ela estava cansada ela viera correndo depois que a luna os liberaram da reunião, queria contar a sua melhor amiga e princesa (a verdadeira) tudo o que acontecera.

-luna acabou de nomear uma tal de hime kakyuu, como a sailor moon e princesa da lua, e disse que logo ela que ela encontrasse o cristal de prata ela se lembraria de tudo e daí todos nos seriamos capaz de nos lembrarmos de quem éramos no passado. Mas o que ela não sabe é que eu... Bem quando eu toquei no cristal mercúrio ele me perguntou: para que é a tua lealdade princesa Mercuryo? E eu: para a princesa Serenity e ele disse: você já sabe quem é a princesa? Eu respondi: minha amiga usagi-chan! Ele perguntou: você acredita em tudo que ela te contou, sobre a princesa? É claro eu disse, sem sombra de duvida, minha amiga jamais inventaria algo assim.

-então você se lembra ami-chan?

-completamente, usagi-chan.

As duas se abraçaram com carinho que possuíam uma pela outra.

-usagi-chan o que você vai fazer agora? Não podemos aceitar isso!

-você sabe quem ela é ami?- plutão perguntou

-é aquela prima invejosa da princesa, montava altas confusões e jogava a culpa na serenity e o pior é que eles acreditavam principalmente a luna... – ami disse irritada

-acalma-se ami-chan, vai dar tudo certo você vai ver...

-bom eu preciso ir, eu te vejo na escola usagi-chan!

-eu também já vou indo, espero que as coisas se resolvam logo e se precisar de mim princesa é só me chamar.

Depois que elas saíram usagi foi lavar a louça e mamoru foi ajudar depois eles sentaram no sofá.

-mamo-chan, como posso trazer fora o cristal?

-vamos descobrir usa!

Ele a puxou para seu colo, e começou a beijá-la, então uma musica suave de fundo começou a tocar.

Eu vejo a luz do teu olhar

Como uma noite de luar

Luz que me guia onde eu for

Você

Meu motivo pra sorrir

Caminho certo pra seguir

Saiba que é só teu

Meu verdadeiro amor

Eu juro

Por mim mesmo,

Por Deus, por meus pais

Vou te amar

Eu juro

Que esse amor não acaba jamais

Vou te amar

É tanto querer, é tanta paixão

Te amo do fundo do meu coração

Eu juro

Ele a pegou no colo e levou para o seu quarto...

Um homem e uma mulher

Juntos pro que der e vier

A meia luz, a dois, a sós

Então

A gente vai sonhar

E conseguir realizar

Um mundo de amor sem fim

Porque só depende de nós

Eu juro

Por mim mesmo,

Por Deus, por meus pais

Vou te amar

Eu juro

Que esse amor não acaba jamais

Vou te amar

É tanto querer, é tanta paixão

Te amo do fundo do meu coração

Eu juro

Eu juro

Ambos estavam nos braços do outro conversando, quando ela começou a brilhar levemente.

-mamo-chan você me ama?

-mais do que tudo usako!

-eu também te amo, mamo-chan.

Uma luz irradiou dentro do quarto, mamoru viu não só a usagi, mas ele também a brilhar intensamente.

-eu sinto um calor gostoso dentro de mim, será?...

-eu acho que sim, pois eu também sinto...

O cristal de prata e o cristal dourado apareceram, fazendo eclodir um grande vórtice de energia dourada e prateada varrendo toda a cidade.

-Ártemis você sentiu?

-sim luna acho que o cristal de prata acaba de aparecer, mas não esta sozinho...

-eu percebi, é como se essa energia protegesse a primeira...

-precisamos ver kakyuu...

-é ela deve ter conseguido achar o cristal.

-o que foi michiro? Que energia foi essa? Seu espelho mostra?

-a nossa verdadeira princesa despertou por completo e trouxe fora o cristal de prata, junto com o do seu amado príncipe, o cristal dourado! – disse hotaru

-verdadeira princesa?

-mama michiro deixe esta energia cálida te envolver e lembre-se por que você é uma sailor!

-reika o que ouve? Você sentiu isso?

-sim e...

-isso parece a nossa princesa?

-sim eu posso sentir as lembranças voltando.

-Eiko essa energia...

-sim Daiki só pode ser ele...

-Isamu temos que localiza-lo

-sem problemas Masato...

-Reik takeo, chegou a hora os cristais foram liberados, pegue-os!

-sim minha rainha! Eu levarei ginka para a diversão!

-Mamo-chan e os nossos cristais eles apareceram

-deve ser por que estamos juntos agora, eu e você somos um

-vejam, eles estão...

-eles estão se misturando

-mas como pode acontecer isso?

-precisamos chamar pluto, vou me vestir quando estiver pronto mamo-chan me avise.

-certo usa...

-vamos chamá-la agora usa.

-oh guardiã do tempo filha de cronos, sailor plutão eu sua princesa peço te vem a mim!

Plutão apareceu na sala onde ambos a esperavam com os cristais unidos com um, pluto olhou aquilo meio que surpresa.

-os cristais estão unidos...

-você sabe o que significa plu?

-só conjectura princesa.

-qual a teoria?

-bem... – ela olhou para o casal pela primeira vez e reparou que a usagi estava com uma camisa do mamoru, estava encostada no peito dele de forma bem intima – por acaso vocês...

-voces o que? – mamoru perguntou aparentando inocência

-são 3:30 da manha e usagi esta aqui então eu posso presumir que vocês...

-sim plu é isso mesmo, foi quando eu estava conversando com o mamo-chan e ele me disse que me amava e eu correspondi seus sentimentos, foi exatamente nesse momento de declaração de amor que os cristais apareceram, e depois eles pareciam líquidos e se misturaram como café com leite... E depois eles ficaram assim.

-entendo...

-então?

Ambos perguntaram

-você e o príncipe agora são um só, estão conectados tão profundamente que serão capazes de ouvir um ao outro mentalmente e poderão se comunicar da mesma forma. O link que vocês terão a partir de agora será poderoso, mesmo que um estiver do outro lado do mundo poderão senti-los como se estivessem do jeito que estão agora.

-plu cada um de nos precisa de seus cristais, mas eles estão...

-os dois levantem as mãos.

Eles estenderam as mãos e os cristais separaram cada qual indo ao seu dono, porem um ficou com um pouco do outro. O cristal dourado ficou com 25% da massa do cristal de prata e o mesmo aconteceu com o cristal de prata.


	8. Chapter 8

**_sailor silver serenity_**

* * *

**(Capítulo 8)**

* * *

-eu...

-princesa eu sei que é estranho para você, mas...

-estranho plu? Pode ser, mas é maravilhoso e o que você acha Mamo-chan?

-isso significa que teremos um pouco da habilidade do outro, certo?

-exatamente, bem por hora vou...

Serena pulou rapidamente do sofá e disse plu estamos sendo atacados você precisa ir, estarei logo atrás de você.

-ok.

-vamos mamo-chan

-espere você não pode ir assim tem que se transformar, mas você...

-isso não será problema, PODER DO CRISTAL LUNAR.

Serena se transformou não na sailor moon, mas em uma nova sailor: sailor silver serenity. suas roupas era um vestido de saia rodada curta de cor bege seus cabelos prateados...

-usako vo-voce esta linda..

-arigato tux, vamos?

Mamoru

Depois de todos os acontecimentos, achei que mais nada me surpreenderia me enganei redondamente ao ver a usako se transformar, imagino que seja por causa da parte que o cristal dela tem do meu, ou talvez eu seja suspeito para falar, por ela ficar mais linda do que já é... E por incrível que pareça ela ficou nessa nova transformação. Pulei a janela com ela, éramos bem ágeis e não demoramos muito para chegar ao local do ataque, ela parou.

-tux espere um pouco se elas precisar de nos...

Eu concordei com ela, e fiquei observando a batalha, era um youma mais parecia estar dando trabalho para as meninas, sailor tinha dificuldade em lutar, eu ouvi luna dizer para chamar o cetro da princesa, foi ai que tudo aconteceu, a menina levantou a mão para o céu, a sailor serenity saiu correndo do meu lado meu instinto protetor entrou em ação, pois o youma dirigiu um ataque a minha usako e a menina a invocar o cetro, criei uma barreira rapidamente em volta de nos três e gritei um ataque contra aquele youma

-bomba d´agua

Serenity se juntou a mim e também lançou um ataque

-luz da lua

O ataque enfraqueceu o youma então rapidamente nos unimos rapidamente combinando os nossos poderes ela invocou o seu cetro

-cura lunar

-pó estrelar

Os ataques juntos fizeram o youma desaparecer, eu uma sailor silver serenity em ponto de ebulição, e pedi mentalmente pra me lembrar de nunca aborrece-la futuramente, vi ela explodir com luna e Ártemis

-o que em nome da minha mãe vocês dois estavam pensando? Você luna já imaginou o que teria acontecido se kakyuu pega o cetro? Você já parou para pensar nas suas ações? E você Ártemis estou decepcionada, por quer concordou com luna?

-você não...

-não sou a princesa você tem certeza? Bom – então a voz dela suavizou de uma forma extremamente arrepiante – então o que vou dizer agora não vai ter nenhum efeito sobre vocês dois, luna e Ártemis vocês estão sendo rebaixados de seus postos de embaixadores e conselheiros da princesa. E a partir de agora vocês terão suas falas retiradas por um mês, espero que este tempo façam vocês reverem seus conceitos sobre como e qual é os seus deveres...

Uma luz cálida desceu do céu diretamente e envolvem os dois gatos tirando suas capacidades de falar, vi kakyuu olhar assustado para a sua princesa e depois disse

-me desculpe eu não fazia idéia

-esta bem kakyuu, você não tem culpa agora vai pra casa... E kakyuu?

-sim princesa?

-que a lua a proteja!

-que dizer...

-eu te concedo a proteção da lua, você pode continuar sendo a sailor moon. E quanto à vocês dois ficaram morando comigo, venham vamos.

Vi que cada um foi para suas respectivas casas, e nos também saímos para a nossa deixamos as transformações sair e eu abracei sua cintura caminhamos para o meu apartamento, durante todo o caminho ficamos em silencio ela entrou e pegou duas almofadas e colocou para os gatos dormirem no sofá me prometendo outras almofadas, enquanto os gatos não estavam confortáveis ela não os deixou eu a ouvi murmurar.

-me desculpem...

Peguei na mão dela e levei-a para o quarto, ela vestiu a minha camisa para dormi e deitou em meus braços.

-mamo-chan, você acha que eu exagerei?

-talvez, mas você é a princesa eles deviam trata-te com mais respeito, eles mereceram isso, vão perceber isso você vai ver.

Autor

Serena adormeceu nos braços de seu amor, logo que o relógio despertou levantou e se trocou, para ir ate a sua casa e pegar sua mochila e ir para a escola.

-usako?

-desculpe por te acordar mamo-chan.

-não se preocupe eu tenho que levantar já, pois tenho que ir para o hospital agora de manha, quer uma carona?

-preciso ir ate em casa pegar minhas coisas. Eu te levo

-então vamos, luna Ártemis vem.

Os gatos se levantaram espreguiçando "oh porque logo a minha fala?"

-estou te ouvindo luna pare de reclamar poderia ser pior...

"Não acredito, mas como você me ouve se não estou falando?"

-você se esqueceu de que sou sua princesa, luna? Eu posso ouvir tudo o que estão pensando

"Como poderia ser pior do que não falar?" perguntou luna irritada.

-vocês poderiam ser gatos normais ao daqui da terra

MIIIAAAUUU! 'Você não seria tão cruel, seria?"

-não, eu não faria isso, eu te amo luna e Ártemis, tudo o que eu quero é que vocês repense nas suas ações ok?

"humf"


	9. Chapter 9

**um baile**

* * *

**_(Capítulo 9)_**

* * *

**Usagi**

Eu estou tão feliz, com tudo acontecendo entre eu e o mamo-chan, sabe tenho tudo o que uma pessoa pode querer e mais, sou princesa de um reino perdido, tenho um príncipe encantado, tenho meus próprios guardiões, tenho muitos amigos e uma família maravilhosa o que mais eu poderia querer da vida?

Ok, eu admito, nem tudo é flores, como em todo conto de fadas que suas bruxas o meu não é diferente, a diferença é que no meu eu não sou uma princesa indefesa, que fica a espera de um príncipe para te salvar. E por falar nisso em todos os contos tem um baile, o meu também tem, não é demais?Vou contar quem é o inimigo eles vem de uma realidade alternativa conhecida como subverso, comandado por uma rainha muito má, que deseja... já posso ate imaginar o que esta pensando que é obvio o que ela quer:o cristal de prata! Não é sempre assim?

Pois é ai que vocês se enganam, ela é muito poderosa não precisa do cristal, então o que ela quer realmente? Ela quer se tornar a rainha da lua, pois com a proteção da lua ela terá o universo aos seus pés. Mas por que ela esta atrás de mim a resposta é que ela pretende tirar a minha alma do meu corpo e colocar a dela, pois corre em minhas veias o sangue da linhagem lunar, porque eu sou a próxima rainha da lua, entenderam.

-mas princesa, não é só o seu espírito que é lunar?

-não minha mãe a rainha serenity jamais se arriscaria a esse ponto. Os tsukinos eles eram lunarianos do mais alto escalão, eu tenho sangue lunar puro. Minha mãe queria ter certeza de que nada me atrapalharia de vencer este mal e reergue nossos reinos e isso se aplica a cada uma de vocês. Ami, lita reika, mina, aruka, michiro, satsuna e hotaru. Todos vocês serão um dia rainhas de seu próprio planeta. Foi para isso que mamãe os criou para retornar a aliança lunar e manter a paz no universo e eu como sendo sua herdeira, realizarei seu desejo, expandindo a aliança alem do sistema solar.

Estava explicando para as senshis, quando vi 4 homens se aproximar é claro que eu os reconheci na hora, eram os quatros generais do príncipe endymion,

Eiko, Daiki, Isamu e masato.

-príncipe endymion, finalmente te encontramos.

-estamos aqui para refazer nosso juramento

-de lealdade ao nosso futuro rei...

-e futura rainha – completou masato

Quando o mamo-chan ia falar algo, chegaram mais cinco rapazes, estes eram os generais do meu irmão que ainda não fora despertado o príncipe Alex. Eles eram seya, yaten, taiki, safiro e demond, eles se ajoelharam perante mim.

-princesa vejo que o nosso príncipe e vosso irmão não despertou.

-ainda não seya, mas antes de acordá-lo vocês poderiam fazer amizade com ele de modo à torna às coisas mais fáceis para ele.

Eles se levantaram então eu pedia uma das meninas que explicassem o que havia sido dito antes deles chegarem, eu peguei na mão do mamo-chan "vamos embora, amanha tenho aula"

"Vai pro meu ap?" "você poderia me dizer as vantagens de?" "será preciso coelhinha?"

Ninguém percebeu minha conversa silenciosa entre nos dois, céus eu amo essa conexão, podemos conversa qualquer coisa sem ter que ficar preocupada de que alguém poderia ouvir, isso era muito útil...

Despedimos-nos dos outros e fui passar a noite com o mamo-chan, você deve estar pensando por que ela esta dormindo com o mamoru? E seu pai sabe? será que ele aceita?

A resposta é, eu gosto de estar com o mamo-chan de todas as formas possíveis, e estamos no século 21, e meu pai sabe não que ele é a favor mas... Ele tem uma filha muito determinada e teimosa, ele aceitou...

Levantei cedo, me troquei e fui para a escola, ami me esperava no portão da escola sorrindo, lua e Ártemis, já tinham comprida sua pena e agora podiam falar novamente, mas agora luna estava sendo mais receptiva não por medo do que eu poderia fazer a ela, mas por que ela viu algo em mim que ela nunca tinha reparado quando estávamos na lua. Já fazia dois meses desde o ataque do youma. Eu estava pensando e comentei com ami na hora do almoço

-ami eu queria saber como tudo aconteceu quero dizer como tudo surgiu...

-podemos pesquisar usagi-chan...

-ok! Eu vou pedir ao mamo-chan nos ajudar e depois vamos reunir os outros para contar a historia, mas agora só quero pensar numa coisa o baile...

-usagi-chan!

Ambas rimos muito, depois da escola fomos às compras...

Autor

Usagi foi as compras com seus amigos, pois todos iriam ao baile já haviam decididos quem levaria quem.

Eiko=Mina

Daiki=Reyka

Isamu=Ami

Masato=Lita

Seya=Kakyuu

Safiro=Hotaru

Taiki=Satsuna

Haruka=Michiro

Yaten, Demond iam levar umas meninas de suas classes, todos estavam rindo e brincando uns com os outros eles entraram em uma loja, depois de três experimentos de vestidos usagi gritou toda feliz.

-eu quero esse!

-usagi-chan! – exclamou ami – você...

-é perfeito não é?

Todos vieram na direção do som da usagi

-ela é minha princesa... Ela é minha princesa... Ela é minha princesa... Ela é minha princesa...

-algum problema seya?

-problema haruka? Não... Claro...Que droga to tentando me lembra de que aquela é ... Ela é minha princesa...

-usagi-chan não me admira que o Mamoru-san não consiga manter suas mãos longe de você!

-usako! – mamoru engoliu seco para aquela visão

-mamo-chan, você gostou?

Ele chegou preto dela e deu lhe um beijo e saiu...

"Usako, não posso ficar perto de você agora, se não sou capaz de..."

Usagi sorriu com o comentário silencioso dele.

-hei o que estão olhando? Vão fazer compras, pois eu já terminei.

"Mamo-chan?"

"humm"

"Vou te esperar no ap, ok?"

"Você quer me matar, é isso?"

"Talvez..."

-usagi-chan você esta bem?

-porque a pergunta?

-você parece esta em outro lugar...

-hihihihihi, já vou indo vejo vocês no baile.

Duas horas antes do baile

-mamo-chan preciso ir, tenho que me arrumar.

-porque você não se arruma aqui mesmo?

-mamãe me disse que eu esqueci eles, e ela quer me ajudar a me arrumar para o baile, não se preocupe eu vou voltar cá com você depois do baile, ok?

-eu te pego as oito, ok?

Usagi saiu para a sua casa, sua mãe já estava esperando...

Mais tarde usagi se olhou no espelho e sorriu para o reflexo de volta

-se eles ficaram babando só de eu estar com a roupa para experimento, imagine quando me verem assim, mamãe, pobre mamo-chan eu só espero que ele não se infarto pois eu ainda quero ter muitos filhos com ele...

Os oito horas mamoru estava na casa dela pronto, lindo em seu smoking, kenji aproximou dele

-entao, você acabou roubando minha filha hein!

não leve para o lado pessoal, acontece que eu amo sua filha e só para o senhor ver que minhas intenções são as melhores possíveis vou lhe mostrar isso.

Mamoru pegou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo negro e abriu

-isso esta na minha família a gerações,

-meu deus – ikuko exclamou – é... formidável...

Mamoru guardou logo usagi desceu a escada, sua mãe não se cansava de tirar fotos dela, mamoru ao vê-la ali tão linda, ela estava mais para uma deusa do que princesa.

Usagi viu o mamoru e ficou encantada ao vê-lo ali de pé esperando ela se ela já não tivesse visto ele nu poderia jurar que não havia visão melhor do que aquela que ela estava vendo.

- usako!

-mamo-chan! Você esta linduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Usagi se jogou nos braços de seu amor, ele rodopiou e depois de pó-la no chão pegou uma caixinha no bolso se ajoelhou abriu a caixinha e perguntou

-usako voce quer se casar comigo?

-mamo-chan nada me faria mais feliz do que ser sua esposa...

Mamoru pegou o anel de noivado e deslizou em seu dedo depois puxou para um beijo.

-pra qundo é o casamento meus filhos?

-o que você acha usako? Você quer esperar essa crise passar ou...

-quero me casar o mais rápido possível com você, se formos esperar sempre vai esta aparecendo, vilões, youmas e essas coisas todas e nunca vamos ficar juntos, não já esperamos muito você não acha?

-eu concordo, humm, e que tal em duas semanas

-pra mim esta ótimo.

-perfeito vou começar com os preparativos imediatamente...

-vamos?

-vamos, adeus mamãe, papai...

No baile...

-usagi-chan você esta incrível

-obrigado ami, você também esta linda... Cadê as meninas e seus companheiros?

-estão lá do outro lado nos esperando

Usagi e mamoru seguiram ami não tinha uma única pessoa que não olhavam fascinados para o casal, chegaram juntos dos seus amigos usagi como sempre com sua animaçaofoi logo dizendo

-mamo-chan pode contar para eles, pode, pode?

-vai em frente usako...

-conta você então...

-ei contar o que?

-eu pedi a usako em casamento...

-eu aceitei

-quando sera?

-Daqui a duas semanas

-o-oque?

-é o maximo não é?

-usako vamos dançar.


	10. Chapter 10

**um acontecimento inesperado**

* * *

**_(Capítulo 10)_**

* * *

**Mamoru**

Eu e a usako estávamos dançando uma valsa, as pessoas a nossa volta fizeram um circulo em torno de nos. Sinceramente era maravilhoso dançar com ela estávamos sempre em sintonia um com o outro, esta dança era a décima quinta, e nem parecia não estávamos cansados pelo contrario éramos pura adrenalina. Foi ai que aconteceu o inesperado, seguranças entraram no salão, o baile parou e um súbito silencio se abateu sobre todos nos, vimos uma equipe de repórteres entrar e depois o ministro da defesa, o prefeito e o governador ali no baile e estava obvio que eles não tinham vindo para dançar. Reparei que nossos amigos guardiões se puseram defensivamente em volta de nós, então o ministro da defesa falou.

-desculpem-nos atrapalhar sua festa assim, mas temos um assunto para tratar com o príncipe da terra.

Eu fiquei estarrecido, como eles sabiam da existência do príncipe, meus generais ficaram tensos.

-o que voces querem com ele? – haruka perguntou num tom irritado

As pessoas que estavam na nossa frente deram espaço e nosso grupo ficou no centro e o repórter estava filmando tudo.

-como sabe da minha existência ministro?

Eu esperava que ele não soubesse da minha usako e das outras princesas...

-você deve ser o príncipe Endymion e sua companheira a princesa Serenity certo?

Ouvi um murmúrio percorrer a pequena multidão que estava ali, então vi Andrew se aproximar de nos.

-mamoru do que ele esta falando

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a usako se aproximou do Andrew e tocou sua testa

-esta na hora de você despertar meu irmão

Uma marca de lua crescente brilhou na testa dele as pessoas que presenciaram isso ficaram espantadas, e depois que a energia sumiu ele olhou para a usako e pegou-a num abraço apertado.

-minha irmã por demoraste tanto para me desperta?

-eu queria que você tivesse uma vida normal, mas...

Ela olhou zangada para o ministro

-como é que voces descobriram que somos? E o que quer com a gente? Sem mais delongas reponde agora.

Mas na hora que ele ia responder apareceu Reik takeo apareceu junto com seus youmas

-ora ora chegamos bem na hora me passem os cristais.

Gritei para que todos se abaixassem e não se levantassem usako deu um passo a frente e eu fui junto

-eu sei muito bem seu baka que você e sua rainha não querem o cristal ela já é bem poderosa sem eles, eu bem o que ela quer fale para ela que o plano dela não vai funcionar!

-então você descobriu sua coelha travessa, mas você se engana eu terei sucesso nessa missão.

-meninas e hora de se transformar, pelo poder do cristal de prata.

Pelo poder do prisma lunar

Pelo poder de mercúrio

Pelo poder de Marte

Pelo poder de Júpiter

Pelo poder de Vênus

Pelo poder de Urano

Pelo poder de Netuno

Pelo poder de Saturno

Pelo poder de plutão

-make up!

-agora é a nossa vez rapazes Endymion poder da terra

Malachite poder do vento

Ziocite poder da sabedoria

Neflite poder do conhecimento

Jedite poder da tempestade

Pelo poder da lua – príncipe alex

Pelo poder das etrelas – general safiro

Pelo poder da constelação – general demond

Pelo poder da estrela da luta – general seya

Pelo poder da estrela da cura – general yaten

Pelo poder da estrela da criação – general taiki

-oh isso vai ser divertido, mas no fim irei pegar sua bela princesa, hahaha, ataquem e tragam a princesa viva.

Foi uma batalha dura, eram muitos youmas e já estávamos ficando cansados

"tux, vamos combinar nossos ataques" "ok quando você quiser"

Ela invocou seu cetro,

-cura lunar

-po estelar

-raios da lua – alex se juntou a nos

-atacar – dissemos juntos

Com um flesh de luz os youmas fou destruídos

-isso é so o começo seus bakas, e a princesa vai ser nossa

Dito isso ele desapareceu e as pessoas começou a nos aplaudir, deixamos cair nossa s transformações o reporte veio para fazer perguntas

-Quem são voces de verdade?

Eu respondi

-somos guardiões do universo nossa obrigação é manter a paz para que voces possam viver em tranqüilidade.

-poderiam se apresentar para nos?

-meu nome é mamoru chiba,tenho 19anos e sou o príncipe endymion e o tuxedo mask kamen, atualmente estou noivo da princesa Serenity do reino lunar.

-sou a usagi tsukino, tenho 15anos, sou a princesa da lua e sailor silver serenity, atualmente estou noiva do príncipe Endymion do reino da terra.

-meu nome é andrew furuhata, tenho 19 anos e sou príncipe da lua e irmão da serenity, solteiro por enquanto, sou o cavaleiro da lua.

-sou ami mizuno, tenho 15 anos, sou princesa de mercúrio e sailor mercury guardiã da princesa serenity, atualmente estou namorando o general ziocite

-sou a reyka hino, tenho 15 anos, sou princesa de marte e sailor mars guardiã da princesa da lua, atualmente estou namorando general jedite.

-meu nome é lita kino, tenho 15 anos, sou princesa de júpiter e sailor júpiter guardiã da princesa da lua, atulamente estou namorando o general neflite.

-meu nome é kakyuu sou prima da princesa serenity e sua guardiã sailor moon, tenho 15 anos e estou namorando o cavaleiro general seya kou.

-sou a minako aino, tenho 15 anos, sou a princesa de vênus, mais conhecida como a deusa do amor e da belesa sou sailor vênus e guardiã da princesa serenity e líder dos iners senshis, atualmente estou noiva de malachite.

Todos nos olhamos para ela que enrubeceu

-o que foi? Há eu ia contar, e ele me propôs na minha quinta dança...

Vi as meninas abraça-la e parabeniza-la depois haruka continuou

-eu sou Haruka tenou, tenho 17 anos, sou a princesa de urano e sailor urano guardiã da princesa serenity, atualmente estou namorando a michiro

-sou a michiro kaiou, tenho 16 anos sou a princesa de netuno e guardiã da princesa da lua, estou namorando a haruka.

-eu sou a satsuna meiou, tenho 19 anos sou a princesa de plutão e guardiã do tempo filha de cronos e sailor plutão meu dever é proteger a porta do tempo e a princesa da lua, atualmente estou namorando o general lunar taiki

-sou hotaru tomoe, tenho 12 anos, sou a princesa de saturmo sou a deusa da destruição e do renascimento sou sailor saturno protejo a princesa da lua serenity.

-eu me chamo daiki, tenho 17anos sou general jedite da guarda pessoal do príncipe endymion, minha namorada é a sailor mars.

-me chamo masato, tenho 19 anos sou general neflite da guarda pessoal do príncipe , minha namorada é sailor júpiter.

-eu sou isamu, tenho 18 anos sou general ziocite da guarda pessoal do príncipe e minha namorada é sailor mercúrio.

-sou eiko, tenho 20 anos e sou o general malachite o líder da guarda pessoal do príncipe e minha noiva é sailor vênus.

Meu nome é seya kou, tenho 18anos, sou um general lunar e lidera do grupo que protege o príncipe da lua alex, minha namorada é sailor moon

-eu me chamo taiki kou tenho 19 anos, sou irmão do seya e do yaten, sou general lunar guardião do príncipe alex, minha namorada é sailor plutão.

-sou o yaten tenho 16 anos e sou general lunar da guarda do príncipe alex.

-meu nome é safiro, tenho 17 anos e sou general lunar da gurda do príncipe alex.

-sou demond, tenho 20 anos e sou general lunar da guarda do príncipe alex.


	11. Chapter 11

**Conferencia**

* * *

**_(Capítulo 11)_**

* * *

-olha não queremos ser rudes nem nada, mas estamos indo embora estamos cansados e se quiser conversar. Terá de ser amanha.

O ministro ponderou e aceitou, disse que iria esperar eles no restaurante árcade ao meio dia.

Os jornalistas estavam alvoroçados com noticia, aquilo era sensacional, depois que todos saíram às pessoas ainda estavam em choque, pois tinham vivido a maior parte de suas vidas perto das realezas e não tinha se dado conta disso..

Usagi e mamoru chegaram ao apartamento ambos estavam chocados com os acontecimentos e mil perguntas giravam em suas mentes, luna e Ártemis os ouviram chegarem.

-ouvimos o noticiário

-como aconteceu?

-não sei luna, pensei que nossos disfarces eram perfeitos.

-a pergunta é como descobriram?

-usako, vamos descobrir amanhã e luna talvez você e o Ártemis devessem ir também o que acha usa?

-eu concordo. Bom luna amanha não iremos à escola, vou descansar agora, vamos mamo-chan!

No dia seguinte as meninas estavam agitadas eram 6 horas da manha e usagi, mamoru resolveu fazer uma conferencia com todos eles ante do encontro com o governo.

-o que será que eles querem com a gente tão cedo?

-não se preocupe reyka você saberá logo, pois eu, usagi e mamoru temos trabalhado nisso, sei que no inicio vão pensar que isso poderia esperar, mas vão agradecer, pois os jornalistas vão pegar pesado nas perguntas sobre o nosso passado.

-vejam eles chegaram.

-oi pessoal, olha vamos direto ao ponto, pois o assunto é longo e temos muita coisa para esclarecer. – usagi disse.

Deixa eu começar pelo inicio de tudo... – mamoru continuou – vamos começar com os seres do cosmos.

"Segundo a mitologia grega havia as seguintes classes de seres:

Deuses (engloba os que nasceram imortais, titãs, monstros, ninfas...havia também alguns que seriam desta classe, mas que eram mortais como os gigantes e certas ninfas; alguns de vida longa eram chamados de macrobióis).

Daímones (intermediários entre deuses e humanos).

Heróis ou senmideuses filhos de um deus e um mortal, considerados semelhantes aos deuses, alguns após a morte eram divinizados.

Humanos."

Usagi tomou a palavra

"Como se deu a origem dos deuses e criação do Universo:

Caos (Universo) gerou sozinho:

Érebus (Escuridão)

Nix (Noite)

Eros (Amor, princípio organizador do mundo)

Tártaro (Mundo Inferior, Inferno)

Gaia (Terra) gerou sozinha:

Urano (Céu)

Pontos (Mar)

Óreas (Montanhas)" e vamos pular a primeira geração, pois na tem a ver com a gente ami, por favor.

"Após a primeira geração veio a segunda que foi a era dos titãs, Urano depois de criado por Gaia passa a ser seu marido e protetor, sempre deitado sobre ela, gerando vida nela, copulando-a periodicamente com a chuva. Urano e Gaia geraram as criaturas: osTitãs e as Titânidas, os Ciclopes, e os Hecatonquiros. Após ser criado Urano passa a ser o primeiro senhor do Cosmos, não demorando a se tornar também seu primeiro tirano."

Titãs

Oceanus

Na mitologia grega, **Oceano** (grego Οκεανος, _okeanos_), era o imenso rio que rodearia a Terra, personificado pelo titã de mesmo nome, filho de Urano e Gaia que tinha um corpo formado por um torso de um homem, com garras de caranguejo tal qual chifres na cabeça e grande barba, terminando com a cauda de uma serpente.

Alguns estudiosos consideram que Oceano representava originalmente todas as massas de água salgada, incluindo o Mediterrâneo e oOceano Atlântico, as duas maiores massas conhecidas pelos antigos gregos. Contudo, com a evolução dos conhecimentos geográficos, Oceano passou a representar apenas as águas desconhecidas do Atlântico (também chamado de "Mar Oceano"), enquanto Poseidonreinava no Mediterrâneo.

Da união com sua irmã Tétis, foram originadas as ninfas dos mares ou Oceânidas, dentre as quais Anfitrite, mãe de Tritão, as Nereidas, os rios, além de todos os seres marinhos, que tomavam parte ativa nas aventuras dos deuses, como os golfinhos.

Na maioria das variantes do mito da guerra entre os Titãs e os Deuses Olímpicos, ou Titanomaquia, Oceano, tal como Prometeu eTêmis, não se juntaram aos seus irmãos titãs contra os Olímpicos, tendo se mantido afastados do conflito. Oceano também teria recusado aliar com Cronos na sua revolta contra seu pai Urano, mas ajuda Zeus quando este resolve salvar seus irmãos que foram engolidos por seu pai. É a sua filha Métis (que conhecia todas as ervas da terra) que confecciona uma poção capaz de fazer Cronos regurgitar os filhos que havia engolido.

Céos

**Céos**, na mitologia grega, foi um dos titãs que nasceram de Gaia (Gea) e Urano. Era o titã da inteligência. Foi casado com a titanide Febe e com ela teve Astéria, a Deusa estelar, e Leto, a Deusa do anoitecer.

Trecho da Teogonia de Hesiodo:

"Febe entrou no leito amoroso de Ceos

E fecundou a Deusa o Deus com amor

Nasceu Leto de negro véu

Sempre boa aos humanos e aos Deuses imortais

doce desde o início

a mais suave do Olimpo

Nasceu também Astéria

Que Perses levou ao seu palácio

e a desposou,e desta união

nasceu a poderosa Hekate

Que Zeus agraciou com esplêndidos Dons..."

Créos

**Crio** (em grego: Κρείος, _Kreíos_) é um dos doze titãs clássicos da tradição hesiódica. Ele desposou Euríbia e gerou: Palas, Astreu e Perses.

Filho de Urano e de Gaia, Crio representava o inverno, o frio, os seres marítimos e seu poder destrutivo envolvia as criaturas até hoje desconhecidas do mar abissal. Ninguem conhece a real forma deste titã.

Crio, assim como os demais titãs que ficaram ao lado de Cronos na Titanomaquia, foi aprisionado no Tártaro.

Hipérion

**Hiperião** ou **Hipérion**, na mitologia grega, é um deus solar primitivo, que ao se unir com a titânide Téia gerou Selene (a Lua), Hélios (o Sol) e Eos (a Aurora).

Era um dos 12 filhos de Urano (o Céu) e de Gaia (a Terra). Seu nome quer dizer: "o que está no alto". É também o Titã da visão.

Jápeto

Segundo a tradição de Hesíodo, **Jápeto** ou **Iápeto** era um dos 12 Titãs clássicos, filhos de Gaia e Urano.[1]

Jápeto e seus irmãos, liderados por Cronos, conspiraram contra seu pai Urano, preparando-lhe uma emboscada quando desceu para se deitar com a Terra. Crios, Coios, Hipérion e Jápeto se puseram nos quatro cantos do mundo para segurar o deus do céu enquanto Cronos, escondido no centro, castrava o seu pai Urano, com uma foice, nesse mito, Jápeto e os três irmãos representam os quatro pilares cósmicos que nas cosmogonias do Oriente Médio separam o céu e a terra. Jápeto era o pilar do oeste, posição depois ocupada por seu filho Atlas.

Jápeto, "o perfurador" pode também ter sido visto como o deus-titã do tempo de vida humano e da mortalidade, principalmente da morte violenta e também está associado à habilidade artesanal.

Jápeto desposou Clímene, filha de Oceano e Tétis. Clímene gerou filhos de Jápeto:

§ Prometeu "o que pensa antes", um dos titãs que apoiaram Zeus contra Cronos. Criador dos homens e doador do fogo à humanidade, foi condenado a ficar acorrentado por 30 mil anos, com uma águia a lhe comer o fígado diariamente, mas foi libertado por Héracles, que substituiu o prisioneiro por quíron, o centauro;

§ Epimeteu "o que pensa depois", criou os animais e homens com seu irmão Prometeu, recebeu Pandora como esposa, que abriu a caixa que espalhou os males no mundo;

§ Atlas "o que suporta", titã que apoiou Cronos, e foi punido por Zeus à suportar o céu nas costas;

§ Menocéio "aquele que é vanglorioso".

Cronos, mais tarde com apoio de Gaia castrou Urano tornando-se senhor do Universo.

**Cronos** (em grego: _Κρόνος_, por vezes confundido com Chronos, _Χρόνος_), era a divindade suprema da segunda geração de deuses damitologia grega e titã, correspondente ao deus romano Saturno. Outra suposição é que poderia estar relacionada com "cornos", sugerindo uma possível ligação com o antigo demónio indiano Kroni ou com a divindade levantina El.

Filho de Urano, o Céu estrelado, e Gaia, a Terra, é o mais jovem dos Titãs. A pedido de sua mãe se tornou senhor do céu castrando o pai com um golpe de foice.

A partir de então, o mundo foi governado pela linhagem dos Titãs que, segundo Hesíodo, constituía a segunda geração divina. Foi durante o reinado de Cronos que a humanidade (recém-nascida) viveu a sua "Idade de Ouro".

Cronos casou com a sua irmã Réia, que lhe deu seis filhos (os Crónidas): três mulheres, Héstia, Deméter e Hera e três rapazes, Hades,Poseidon e Zeus.

Como tinha medo de ser destronado, Cronos engolia os filhos ao nascerem. Comeu todos exceto Zeus, que Réia conseguiu salvar enganando Cronos enrolando uma pedra em um pano, a qual ele engoliu sem perceber a troca.

Quando Zeus cresceu, resolveu vingar-se de seu pai, solicitando para esse feito o apoio de Métis - a Prudência - filha do Titã Oceano. Esta ofereceu a Cronos uma poção mágica, que o fez vomitar os filhos que tinha devorado.

Então Zeus tornou senhor do céu e divindade suprema da terceira geração de deuses da Mitologia Grega ao banir os tios Titãs para o Tártaro e afastou o pai do trono, e segundo as palavras de Homero prendeu-o com correntes no mundo subterrâneo, onde foi encontrado, após dez anos de luta encarniçada, pelos seus irmãos, os Titãs, que tinham pensado poder reconquistar o poder de Zeus e dos deuses do Olimpo

Segundo outras tradições, **Cronos** teria sido, simplesmente, drogado e levado para a ilha misteriosa de Tule ou teria sido exilado como rei para um sítio ideal onde o "solo fértil produzia colheitas três vezes por ano" e onde se teria prolongado esta idade de ouro, definitivamente terminada com o aparecimento da terceira geração, a de Zeus e dos Olímpicos. Em outra lenda Cronos teria sido destruído e atirado no Tártaro.

Cronos foi, por vezes, assimilado ao deus fenício Baal, a cujo ídolo eram sacrificadas as vítimas humanas.

É representado as vezes segurando uma foice, pela qual foi utilizada para castrar seu pai Urano.

A lenda de Cronos figura no teto da Sala dos Elementos no Palácio Vecchio, em Florença), pintado por Giorgio Vasari e Cristofano Gherardi. Goya representou Cronos devorando os seus filhos Museu do Prado, Madrid.

Cronos também tem a sua imagem e fama fortemente assimilada com obras atuais que envolvem a mitologia grega.

Titânides

Téia (a luz da visão)

**Téia**, ou Teia, filha de Urano e Gaia, é uma titânide.[1] Desposou Hipérion, seu irmão, e deu à luz as divindades siderais Helios, o Deus Sol, Selene, a Deusa Lua, e Eos a Deusa Aurora.

Réia (a fecundidade)

Irmã e esposa de Cronos, gerou neste ordem, segundo Pseudo-Apolodoro, Héstia (a mais velha), seguida de Deméter e Hera, seguidas de Hades e Posídon; [3] o próximo a nascer, Zeus, foi escondido por Reia em Creta[4][5], que deu uma pedra para Cronos comer[5][6]. Higino enumera os filhos de Saturno e Ops como Vesta, Ceres, Juno, Júpiter, Plutão e Netuno, [7] ele também relata uma versão alternativa da lenda, em que Saturno encerra Orcus no Tártaro e Netuno em baixo do mar, em vez de comê-los.[5]

Por ser mãe de todos deuses do Olimpo, é conhecida como _Mãe dos Deuses_.[2] É uma deusa relacionada com a fertilidade.[2]

Devido a um oráculo de Urano, que profetizara que Cronos seria destronado por um dos filhos, este passou a engolir todos os filhos assim que nasciam. Reia decidiu que isto não ocorreria com o sexto filho. Assim, quando Zeus nasceu, Reia escondeu-o numacaverna no Monte Ida em Creta ao cuidado dos assistentes curetes posteriormente sacerdotes e, no lugar do filho, deu a Cronos uma pedra enrolada em panos. Cronos engoliu-a, pensando ser o filho. Há diversas versões sobre quem criou Zeus. Algumas relatam que ele foi criado por Gaia; outras, por uma ninfa (Adamanteia ou Cinosura); segundo uma outra versão, foi nutrido por uma cabra (Amalteia). Ao atingir a idade adulta, Zeus destronou o pai, forçou-o a vomitar os irmãos e assumiu o Olimpo.

Seguindo a ascensão do filho Zeus ao _status_ de rei dos deuses, ela contestou uma parte do mundo e acabou refugiando-se nas montanhas, onde cercou-se de criaturas selvagens. Geralmente, é associada a leões ou a uma biga puxada por leões.

Na Ásia Menor, era conhecida como uma deusa terrestre, sendo venerada com ritos orgíacos. O nome significa "fluxo", aparentemente em referência àmenstruação feminina, e "reconforto", talvez em referência aos partos fáceis

Têmis (a justiça)

**Têmis** era a deusa grega guardiã dos juramentos dos homens e da lei, sendo que era costumeiro invocá-la nos julgamentos perante os magistrados. Por isso, foi por vezes tida como deusa da justiça, título atribuído na realidade a Diké cuja equivalente romana é a Deusa Justitia.

Têmis empunha a balança, com que equilibra a razão com o julgamento, e/ou uma cornucópia; mas não é representada segurando uma espada. Seu nome significa "aquela que é posta, colocada".

Mnemósine (a memória)

era uma das Titânides, filha de Urano e Gaia e a deusa que personificava a Memória

Era aquela que preserva do esquecimento. Seria a divindade da enumeração vivificadora frente aos perigos da infinitude, frente aos perigos do esquecimento que na cosmogonia grega aparece como um rio, o Lete, um rio a cruzar a morada dos mortos (o de "letal" esquecimento), o Tártaro, e de onde "as almas bebiam sua água quando estavam prestes a reencarnarem-se, e por isso esqueciam sua existência anterior".

Febe (a brilhante, deusa da Lua cheia, fundadora do Oráculo de Delfos) .

era conhecida como "a mais bela entre as Titânides". Seu nome está ligado aos vocábulos gregos _phoibos_ ("brilhante" ou "radiante""), _phoibaô_ ("purificar") e _phoibazô_("profetizar").

Ela era um dos doze titãs, filhos de Urano e Gaia: Oceano, Céos, Crio, Hiperião, Jápeto, Téia, Reia, Têmis, Mnemosine, a coroada de ouro **Febe** e a amada Tétis e Cronos.[1]

Talvez a primeira deusa da Lua que os gregos conheceram, Febe é confundida com sua sobrinha Selene (filha de Hipérion e Téia), e também com suas netas Ártemis e Hécate. Febe é a deusa da lua, relacionada com as noites de lua cheia. Seu nome quer dizer "brilhante", nome que foi emprestado ao seu neto Apolo, chamado de Febo. Febe se uniu à Céos e tiveram as deusas Leto (mãe de Ártemis e Apolo) e Astéria (mãe de Hécate), que simbolizam respectivamente os oráculos da luz e da escuridão [2]. Higino ainda acrescenta entre suas filhas o nome de Afirafes[_carece de fontes_].

Febe era uma antiga deusa da profecia e a terceira a presidir o oráculo de Delfos, após Gaia (sua mãe) e Têmis (sua irmã). Mais tarde deu o oráculo a seu neto Apolo como presente de aniversário[3]. Por tudo isso Febe, apesar de brilhante, era considerada uma deusa de mistérios e segredos.

Era representada como uma bela mulher com os seios nus, voando pelo céu e levando numa das mãos um cântaro de prata.

Tétis (deusa do mar)

**Tétis**, na mitologia grega, é uma titânide, filha de Urano e de Geia.[1] Da sua união com o seu irmão Oceano,[1] nasceram as oceânides.[2]

As oceânides são três mil, e eles também tiveram três mil rios como filhos. Personifica a fecundidade da água, que alimenta os corpos e forma a seiva da vegetação.

Tétis cuidou de Hera,[3] entregue a ela por Reia, durante a luta entre titãs e os deuses olímpicos. Em reconhecimento, a rainha do Olimpo reconciliou-a com Oceano, quando o casal se desentendeu. Tétis é representada como uma mulher jovem, de aspecto sábio. Passeia pelo mundo numa concha de marfim, puxada por cavalos brancos.

O nome Tétis é o mesmo, em português, que sua neta, a nereida Tétis, filha de Dóris (uma das oceânides) e mãe de Aquiles"

-caramba esses caras eram...

-assustadores... Somos a encarnação deles?

-não – respondeu usagi, na realidade quando criaram os planetas eles escolheram entre o universo pessoas que seriam capazes de proteger seus poderes e se tornar guardiões dos planetas. Nem mesmo eu, sou encarnação da primeira deusa da lua, sou a encarnação da princesa serenity e a ultima deusa da lua.

-ufa isso deixaria qualquer ser humano assustado

-não é pra menos eles eram violentos...


	12. Chapter 12

**conferencia II – mitologia dos planetas.**

* * *

**_(Capítulo 12)_**

* * *

-bem foi de toda essa bagunça entre eles, que surgiu a nossa historia, é claro que somos descentes deles porem somos mais civilizados do que eles. – mamoru falou

-mas a minha mãe se chamava afrodite!

-muitas família ainda gostava de dar os nomes de seus ancestrais a seus filhos, assim como na terra até hoje!

-é, eu não tinha pensado nisso...

-então resumidamente de tudo o que foi dito aqui – usagi começou - **_"Convence-te bem do seguinte: Um dia tua alma abandonará o teu corpo e serás arrastado para trás do véu que flutua entre o universo e oincognoscível. Enquanto esperas, cuida de ser feliz! Não sabes de onde vens. Nem sabe para onde vais."_**

NETUNO OU POSEIDON - REGE PEIXES

Júpiter deu uma droga ao seu pai Saturno que lhe convulsionou as entranhas, fazendo-o vomitar os filhos que havia devorado. Júpiter, Netuno e Plutão, resolveram destronar o pai. Cada filho pegou a sua arma, Júpiter o raio e o trovão, Netuno o tridente e Plutão o capacete que o tornava invisível. Depois de uma luta difícil subjugaram o pai e encerraram-no na região dos Infernos. Repartiram o universo entre, eles, Júpiter ficou com os céus, Plutão com o mundo dos mortos e Netuno com os mares. Dizem os poetas: "Salve Poseidon, deus da negra cabeleira! Que os que estão no mar experimentem a tua benevolência e o teu socorro." Poseidon é o nome grego de Netuno. O tridente tem o poder de abalar a terra e o oceano, formando terremotos e maremotos, mas também fazer a água brotar das rochas e do solo. Traz as grandes secas e as grandes inundações.

Netuno mora num belo palácio no fundo domar Egeu e percorre os oceanos numa carruagem de cavalo de cabeça de bronze e crina de ouro. Sua carruagem é seguida de urna comitiva de milhares de nereidas, hipocampos, delfins, ninfas, etc. E quando ela passa, as ondas se abrem tranqüilamente. Para os gregos Poseidon simbolizava também os tremores de terra e, em conseqüência, os epiléticos, com seus tremores, também deviam estar possuídos pelo deus. Os cavalos eram patrocinados por ele e como eram animais luxo, Netuno passou a ser também uma divindade aristocrata. Entretanto, enquanto Júpiter foi pai de diversos heróis, Netuno foi pai de uma maioria de seres monstruosos como a Medusa, que tinha várias cabeças. Mais tarde Netuno cedeu a sua terra também a Júpiter e contentou-se com os mares. A sua terra era a Atlântida, que teve esse nome em honra do filho de Netuno, Atlas, que carregou o mundo nas costas. Netuno era o esposo de Ceres, a Terra-Mãe, fecundando-a com sua água. Mas teve outras mulheres também, com as quais teve milhares de filhos: o mar éprolífico. Netuno é o sonho, a fantasia e o vício, não tem limites, ninguém consegue dete-lo. Assim como o mar, pode trazer prazer, mas também... Destruição.

Não se brinca com Netuno, o deus dos mares, assim como não se brincam com as coisas 'netunianas' (que trazem uma sensação de relaxamento e prazer), pois assim como não é possível dominar o mar, pode perder-se nelas também...

URANO - REGE AQUÁRIO

Urano era o Céu, o mais velho dos deuses. Uniu-se a Gaia e começaram tendo 12 filhos, os Titãs e as Titânias: forças violentas que inicialmente povoaram o mundo. Depois nasceram os Ciclopes, monstros com um olho só, e os Hecatônquiros, gigantes de 100 braços e 50 cabeças, forças que se opõem ao surgimento definitivo e ordenado de vida, são os cataclismas do início do mundo, preparando a criação das espécies de animais e, mais tarde, de seres humanos. Acontecem terremotos, vulcões, tempestades e é como se tudo estivesse revoltoso.

Urano passa a odiar esses filhos, não quer mais vê-los e obriga-os a ficar no ventre da mãe, Gaia ou Terra. Então esses filhos ficam enterrados na escuridão, pois para chegar a evoluir, a ver a luz, é preciso tempo (como são precisos 9 meses para a criança sair do ventre materno). Esse momento simboliza o homem com medo da verdade, fechando os olhos ao que não quer ver e capaz de crucificar aquele que quer tirá-lo da ignorância.

Gaia revoltou-se contra essa atitude de Urano, sofrendo com a reclusão dos filhos e com a continuidade da fecundação. Odeia o marido e decide vingar-se. Chama os Titãs e pede que destronem Urano. Os Titãs se recusam. Mas Saturno concorda.

Gaia

Saturno sofre por causa dos irmãos, mas também tem o desejo insaciável: o Tempo comanda tudo, altera a vida, devora tudo: seres, momentos, destinos, sem apego a nada. O Tempo mata; o que passou ,passou, é preciso construir o futuro, o Tempo sempre vence. Então Gaia dá a Saturno a foice que vinha afiando há muito tempo e assim Saturno corta os testículos do pai, quando Urano volta a se aproximar da mulher. Urano sangra, grita, os testículos voam pelo espaço e caem no mar formando uma espuma, de onde nasce Vênus. O sangue de Urano cai na Terra e a fecunda ainda mais uma vez. Urano simboliza a mudança. As convulsões sociais e revoluções, acontecimentos tão violentos, só ocorrem em estruturas muito velhas e arcaicas, nas quais é necessário um impulso muito forte para modificá-las.

SATURNO - REGE CAPRICÓRNIO

_" Entra pela velhice com cuidado._

_[i]Pé ante pé, sem provocar rumores_

_Que despertem lembranças do passado,_

_Sonhos de glórias, ilusões de amores_

_Do que tiveres no pomar plantado_

_Apanha os frutos e recolhe as flores,_

_Mas lavra ainda e planta o teu eirado,_

_Que outros virão colher quando te fores._

_Não te sejas a velhice enfermidade!_

_Alimenta no espírito a saúde,_

_Luta contra as tibiezas da vontade_

_Que a neve caia! O teu ardor não mude!_

_Mantém-te jovem, pouco importa a idade!_

_Tem cada idade a sua juventude..._

_Bastos Tigre_

[/i]

Conta Hesíodo séc. Vlll AC. que o mundo foi criado assim: Havia o Caos, um imenso espaço aberto e ilimitado. Aí surgiu Gaia, a Terra, a primeira realidade sólida. Depois veio a Noite. Mas ainda restava um espaço vazio sobre Gaia, e para preenchê-lo Gaia criou um ser igual a ela, o Céu - Urano.

Gaia e Urano uniram-se e tiveram muitos filhos violentos e tempestuosos: entre eles os Titãs, forças da natureza. Quando o Caos ficou organizado com todas as divindades primordiais chamou-se Cosmos.

Cronos, assimilado pelos romanos como Saturno, era o filho mais jovem de Urano e Gaia. Como os filhos de Urano eram terríveis e devastadores, Urano atira-os no Tártaro, o mundo subterrâneo. E continuava fecundando a mulher. Saturno fica revoltado, mas Gaia também está cansada de ter filhos. Os dois entram num acordo e Gaia dá uma foice, afiada por ela, ao filho. Saturno corta os testículos do pai. Mas Urano não morre, pois é imortal. O que morre é o seu reino, que passa a ser ocupado por Saturno.

A foice é símbolo de morte e de colheita, uma nova esperança sempre nasce da natureza. Os órgãos de Urano geram a vida ininterruptamente; privando-o deles, Saturno pode competir com seu poderoso pai e construir um novo reino.

Cronos quer dizer Tempo: a fome devoradora da vida, o desejo insaciável de evolução. Cronos une-se a Réia ou Cibele e faz seu próprio reino. Como um oráculo havia-lhe dito que seria, também, destronado por um filho, Cronos devorava-os assim que nasciam. Esses filhos nasciam e morriam, como se fossem elementos ainda confusos. Mas a evolução precisa continuar e ela só aparece com mudanças. Zeus ou Júpiter derrota seu pai e cria outro reino, a geração olímpica mais evoluída. Essas três gerações, de Urano, Saturno e Júpiter, mostram a evolução da humanidade. A última talvez corresponda ao Homo Sapiens, ou ao ser consciente, bípede, falante e criador.

Quando Júpiter derrotou Saturno, prendeu-o 10 (dez) anos no rio Tártaro e dividiu o mundo com os irmãos.

Em Roma realizavam-se festas, chamadas Saturnálias, em honra desse deus, no mês de dezembro. Nessas festas invertiam-se as posições sociais e os escravos davam ordens aos senhores. Em Roma, Saturno estava ligado à agricultura.

Mais tarde, foi simbolizado como o velho Papai Noel (o que mostra que esse deus dava presentes às crianças que mereciam).

JUPITER - REGE SAGITÁRIO

**_"O otimista proclama que nós vivemos no melhor dos mundos possíveis, e o pessimista teme que isso seja verdade!"James Branch Cabell (1879-1958)_**

O pai Abraão, Brahma, Jeovah. O Sol é o poder espiritual e Júpiter é o poder temporal. Para os egípcios era Amon, deus de Tebas, no Alto Egito. O deus invisível que animava todas as coisas e acompanhava as guerras imperiais: o intrépido e insensato, mas o corajoso.

Os nomes Abraão e Brahma derivam do sânscrito e significam luz.

Na Índia era também Vishnu, o preservador. Para os gregos era Zeus, o grande deus que reinava no Olimpo, a montanha sagrada. Carregava um raio em sua mão e era o todo-poderoso, o onipotente. Mas um deus acessível, com defeitos humanos como a luxúria e o furor. Era a imagem da justiça e da razão, da ordem e da autoridade. Teve vários amores e filhos, e sua mulher Hera passava a maior parte do tempo tomando conta deles. Seus atributos também eram a chuva, as nuvens, os raios e trovões. Presidia toda a família divina.

Sucedeu a Urano e Saturno, e depois disso nunca mais foi destronado. Apesar de seus pecadilhos, como seduzir mulheres disfarçado e depois enfrentar a ira de sua esposa Hera, sempre foi inquestionavelmente o deus acima de todos os deuses, a autoridade a quem todos recorriam.

Em Roma foi chamado de Júpiter e sua mulher de Juno. No dia do casamento de ambos, Juno deu-lhe um fruto dourado para comer, à semelhança de Adão e Eva. Apesar de infiel, Júpiter sempre respeitou Juno, a quem considerava sua verdadeira mulher.

HADES OU PLUTÃO - REGE ESCORPIÃO

Plutão, o outro filho de Saturno, herdou o Mundo Subterrâneo dos mortos. Os Ciclopes deram-lhe um capacete que o tornava invisível, porque aquele que julga deve ser impenetrável, e Plutão julgava os mortos encaminhando-os para o Tártaro (onde iam os que tinham agido mal) ou para os Campos Elísios (onde iam os que seriam recompensados).

No inicio, o Reino de Hades era uma planície subterrânea onde os mortos vagueavam e somente os que cometeram grandes delitos sofriam e os outros não tinham nenhuma vontade. Era uma espécie de limbo, à espera da reencarnação. Depois que os gregos se organizaram em sociedade é que fizeram a divisão entre o Tártaro e os Campos Elísios. Plutão é um deus competente nas suas vinganças e maldições, na destruição e na morte. Entretanto, nada tem a ver com o demônio da civilização judaico-cristã. Os gregos não conheciam entidades malignas que estimulassem o pecado ou o sofrimento. Plutão é o aniquilador, mas também é o transformador. É ele quem faz as sementes se desenvolverem depois de plantadas no solo e é quem dá a produtividade e a abundância nos campos. É o deus das riquezas e dos tesouros escondidos. Vem daí a palavra 'plutocracia', que significa 'o governo dos ricos'. Para pedirem a Hades ou Plutão a sua proteção nas colheitas, ou até seus bons conselhos, os homens batiam no solo com a mão ou com varas, e ofereciam ao deus bodes em sacrifício, exatamente como se faz nos rituais de candomblé.Na mitologia grega, também havia um outro deus, chamado Pluto, filho de Ceres. Era um deus de riquezas e Zeus tirou-lhe a visão para que distribuísse as riquezas indiscriminadamente, sem levar em conta as particularidades das pessoas. Era representado como uma criança levada pela mão da Fortuna, ou como um velho de olhos vendados carregando uma bolsa. Foi relegado à categoria de deus secundário mais tarde, sendo que sua função foi incorporada por Hades/Plutã índia, Hades tem correspondência com Shiva, o destruidor. No Egito, Hades tem semelhança com Osíris, ressuscitado e glorificado por Ísis, um deus da fertilidade e dos mortos. Os faraós, ao morrerem, transformavam-se em Osíris e eram enterrados com seus ornamentos e a coroa. Foi Osíris fez o Livro dos Mortos, onde se ensina a mumificação dos corpos - o que na cultura egípcia representava a imortalidade e a ressurreição de Ká, a Alma. Era ele quem pesava as virtudes e defeitos de Ká, afim de determinar a vida na eternidade ou a morte em outra extinção.

Em todas as culturas, Hades ou Plutão está simbolizado como a transformação necessária e a sua íntima conexão com a fertilidade e os novos começos.

SOL - REGE LEÃO

Para os egípcios o Sol era Ra. Também Aton, o disco solar, representando o primeiro conceito impessoal de divindade e introduzindo uma religião monoteísta. O Sol, em qualquer religião, sempre foi considerado o deus mais importante. Para os persas era Mitra, para os hindus era Brahma, para os fenícios era Adonai, para os gregos Helios e depois Apolo, para os astecas Quetzalcoalt. Na maçonaria usa-se a forma Sol-om-on - a expressão da luz. É o doador de vida, o centro do sistema solar, astronomicamente falando, e o centro espiritual, esotericamente falando, através do qual flui a luz e a vida do Logos. É a Consciência Universal, a fonte e a meta de tudo, quando se refere à alma. Quando refere ao corpo físico é o prâna ou a força vital. Ele vitaliza os planetas à sua volta, é, portanto, o princípio universal pelo qual tudo vive, movimenta-se e é.As forças vitais de cada um são renovadas todo ano quando o Sol passa pelo mesmo grau em que estava no mapa natal, influindo da mesma forma nas condições físicas e ambientais quando passa anualmente no mesmo grau do Ascendente, podendo ser estudada na Revolução Solar (estudo astrológico baseado no retorno do sol a sua posição natal, todo ano). O mito grego de Helios conta que esse deus tinha a função de trazer luz e calor aos homens. Percorria o céu num carro de fogo puxado por 4 cavalos brancos, soltando fogo por suas narinas. Todas as manhãs, depois que a Aurora aparecia de madrugada no horizonte no seu carro dourado, Helios saia do Oriente com seu carro e subia até o ponto mais alto do Meio-Dia. Então começava a descer para o Ocidente e mergulhava no oceano ou descansava atrás das montanhas. Foi-lhe dado de presente a ilha de Rhodes. Mais tarde, o deus Apolo, com outros atributos, um deles o dom da adivinhação, substituiu o deus Helios. Porém, é do deus Hélios que derivou a palavra 'heliocêntrico', isto é, o sistema que concebia o Sol como o centro do Universo (precedeu o sistema geocêntrico, que tinha a Terra como o centro do Universo).

Apolo

No Mapa Astral o Sol é a força espiritual que nos dá Vida, sua energia que entra em nosso corpo quando nascemos e só nos deixa quando morremos.O Sol mostra uma habilidade e uma missão. Por isso a grande importância do signo solar e da casa aonde está o Sol em seu Mapa Astral. A habilidade é dada pelo signo e aonde você deverá usá-la é indicado pela casa astral aonde ele está localizado.

LUA - REGE CÂNCER

A Lua é a mulher do Sol, sua filha ou sua irmã, conforme os mitos. É a Grande Mãe que nutre e dá forma à semente. A semente divina, plantada pelo pai Sol é o homem, Horus, Krishna ou Cristo. No Egito a Lua é Ísis, a Mãe da Terra. Ísis é esposa e irmã de Osíris. Sua figura mágica despertava os mortos e transformava o metal em ouro. Protegia as crianças, o parto, a agricultura. Era mãe conselheira e guardiã dos Roma, o Vaticano foi erguido num local onde antes venerava-se a deusa-mãe, que, no cristianismo é a Santa Madre Igreja. É Maria, a mãe de os gregos era Selene. Foi amante de Pã, que a presenteou com um rebanho de bois brancos. Dizem que teve 50 filhas com o pastor Endimião. é representada por uma jovem percorrendo o céu num carro prateado puxado por 2 cavalos. Era uma deusa secundária que foi substituída por Diana, como Helios foi substituído por Apolo. Diana protegia o nascimento, mas era também como Hécate, que concedia prosperidade material e depois passou a presidir os encantamentos e a magia, tornando-se terrível feiticeira. Era, ainda, Proserpina, que reinava no mundo dos mortos com Plutão/Hades.A Lua é a alma que inspira e sustenta o Sol. No Mapa Astral são os seus desejos, a figura materna, aonde você é oscilante e tem mais sensibilidade.

MERCÚRIO - REGE GÊMEOS E VIRGEM

No Egito era Thot, conhecedor dos segredos e mistérios, adorado como apaziguador porque trazia harmonia ao povo através de suas poesias. Era o escriba dos deuses e responsável pelos livros divinos. Aparece, também, como Hermes Trimegistro, pai das ciências. Os caldeus chamavam-no de Nebo, aquele que fazia advertências. Na Índia associado a Buda, o sábio e no cristianismo seria Jesus, o intermediário entre Deus Pai e o Espírito Santo.

Entre os gregos, Mercúrio era filho de Zeus e Maia, e logo após seu nascimento mostrou sua grande inteligência. Mercúrio nasceu num monte (em cima - o alto), dentro dum vão de salgueiro. Salgueiro é uma árvore importante porque apotropaica, isto é, evita malefícios, como a arruda, a figueira, etc. Ao nascer, Mercúrio estava enfaixado e imediatamente desatou sua faixa e seus nós, ficando livre. Aquele que ata e desata tem o poder supremo, o poder de prender ou soltar alguém. Esse símbolo aparece na aliança do casal - foi atado pelo poder divino, e também os sacerdotes usavam-na.

Mercúrio saiu pelo mundo e foi à Tessália, onde estavam os mais belos rebanhos, e roubou os rebanhos de Admeto que Apolo estava guardando. Apagou os traços do roubo, subornou as testemunhas, sacrificou duas novilhas aos deuses, matou uma tartaruga da qual fez uma lira, escondeu o gado e voltou ao berço como se nada tivesse acontecido. Já começou, então, a mostrar, a sua rapidez, versatilidade, diversidade, astúcia e amorosidade.

Apolo descobriu o roubo, e como tinha o dom da adivinhação, acusou Mercúrio. Os deuses não acreditaram, porque, afinal Mercúrio era um bebê. Mas Apolo levou-o a Zeus que o obrigou a não mentir. Mercúrio não mente, também não diz a verdade completa. Para conquistar Apolo, Mercúrio tocou a lira feita da tartaruga, encantando-o. Então Apolo trocou os rebanhos pela lira.

Isso representa o comércio, a troca, e Mercúrio é o protetor dos comerciantes e dos ladrões, e também dos viajantes. Os viajantes/comerciantes jogavam pedras num monte para que Mercúrio protegesse seus negócios. Na Grécia existem montanhas de pedras pelos caminhos. Pedra é um símbolo da presença divina: altar.

Mercúrio tornou-se, então, o 'Mensageiro dos Deuses'. A mensageira das Deusas é Íris, com seus sapatos de 7 cores (Arco-íris).

Mercúrio usa um chapéu que lhe dá invisibilidade, sapatos com asas que lhe dão rapidez, uma bolsa para guardar seus lucros e um caduceu, que é uma espécie de bastão que narcotiza, mas também símbolo da sabedoria. Mercúrio conhece as ervas, e o seu poder mágico, representado pelo caduceu, é usado também como símbolo dos médicos.

O dom da palavra é atributo desse deus, e quando São Paulo foi à Ásia Menor, lá falou tão bem que a população pagã aclamou-o como enviado dos deuses, um deus em forma de homem - o que, aliás, desagradou-lhe!

VÊNUS - REGE TOURO E LIBRA

Para os caldeus, Vênus ou Afrodite tinha semelhança com lshtar, comparada à virgem mãe sumeriana, senhora dos céus e deusa da fertilidade.

Entre os gregos, conta-se que Afrodite nasceu do sangue que jorrou dos testículos cortados de seu pai Urano e que caiu no mar. Da espuma surgiu Vênus, emergindo belíssima numa grande concha. Assim que chegou ao Olimpo, foi admirada e invejada por sua beleza. Era a deusa do Amor, da fecundidade, do contato com os seres humanos, dos animais e da vegetação, os quais brotavam à sua passagem. Como Vênus Uraniana protege o amor puro e ideal, depois passou a diversas formas, até mesmo à prostituição, como Vênus Hetaira ou Pornô. É protetora dos amantes, o instinto natural de fecundação e geração: a atração sexual.

Sua beleza seduziu a todos, exceto a Minerva, a Deusa da Sabedoria e da honra, e a Diana, a Deusa das artes e da caça, e finalmente, a Vesta, a Deusa do lar. Para acalmar essas deusas, Zeus obrigou-a a casar-se com Vulcano, o artesão dos metais. Vulcano era feio, disforme e coxo. Porém, Vênus aparecia sempre acompanhada de Eros, seu filho, o deus do Amor e também a 'criança levada', que fazia apaixonar-se aquele que fosse flechado por ele. Vênus/Afrodite fez muitas conquistas e esteve envolvida em muitos episódios do Olimpo. Era uma deusa vaidosa e voluntariosa, e simboliza o lado do ser humano que anseia pela beleza e pela admiração, mas também pelo amor.

MARTE - REGE ARIES

Para os gregos e romanos, Marte simbolizava a guerra e o sangue. É o deus da guerra, que só se interessa em satisfazer os seus desejos. Sua origem grega foi na Trácia, região belicosa. Era conhecido como um deus brutal, agressivo e semeador de desentendimentos. Chama-se Ares e só era apreciado em Esparta, onde chegaram a acorrentá-lo em estátua, a fim de que não abandonasse a cidade.

Em Roma teve muito sucesso, o que pode ser explicado pela psicologia do povo, mais agressivo e voltado para as artes guerreiras. Foi considerado pai de Rômulo e Remo. Era protetor agrícola até que se transformou em protetor das conquistas romanas.

Marte golpeava ao acaso, trazia a violência e a carnificina e aparecia sempre acompanhado por seus dois filhos e ajudantes: Fobos, o Medo, e Deimos, o Terror. No entanto, quase sempre perdia suas lutas. Teve vários amores à força, posto que, quando era rejeitado, violentava. O mais famoso foi com Vênus, da qual nasceram Eros e Harmonia.

Roma dedicou-lhe o mês de março e celebravam-lhe, nessa época, uma grande festa num altar em Campus Martius, daí derivando a palavra marcial.

-uau isso... Isso foi realmente educativo!

-eu só queria que vocês entendessem mais um pouco de suas culturas.


	13. Chapter 13

**respostas**

* * *

**_(Capítulo 13)_**

* * *

Usagi

Era por volta de meio dia quando entramos no restaurante, vi Andrew se aproximar nos cumprimentando, ele nos levou onde havia cinco mesas emendadas o governador o ministro da defesa e o prefeito já estavam lá. Ok eu estava um pouco apreensiva e com muitas perguntas na cabeça, como eles, pela deusa selene, como havia descobridos suas identidades e ainda mais como eles sabiam de suas linhagens reais? Era uma coisa que não conseguia entender... bem não foi surpresa alguma quando chegamos no árcade restaurante que na porta havia um tumulto de repórteres e curiosos, pareciam até abutres doidos para pegar um pedaço.

-oh céus... – eu gemi

-era o que eu temia. – ouvi reyka dizer, não é preciso ser gênio que esta situação deixou todos nos irritados e com todas aquelas perguntas idiotas.

-vocês são alienígenas?

-existe mesmo vida em outro planeta?

-vocês não estão inventando tudo isso pra causar sensacionalismo?

-estão aqui para dominar o mundo?

Eu já estava de saco cheia com todos eles, mas essa ultima pergunta foi a gota dagua pra mim

-ok! – então eu gritei tão alto que o vidro da janela trincou e o silencio finalmente reinou – olha aqui seu jornalista estúpido se nos estivéssemos aqui para dominar o mundo não tinha enfrentado esses malditos youmas e nem livrado suas bundas de ser atacados por eles, então parem com essas perguntas estúpidas que no tempo certo faremos uma coletiva com a imprensa e responderemos suas duvidas, então se nos dão licencia temos um almoço para ir.

Vi que os repórteres colocaram seus rabinhos entre as pernas e desapareceu dali. Entramos e sentamos a espera de algumas respostas.

-então, ministro pode começar?

-tudo bem, é o seguinte, ultimamente tem ocorrido coisas estranha no parlamento, e certo dia eu vi uma sombra entra no gabinete de uma secretaria e se apossar do seu corpo, depois disso ela começou a agir estranho e depois foi com o ministro da educação, e quando não dava pra ficar pior essa sombra se apoderou do vice presidente!

-é por isso que os jornais têm dito que ele estava doente? – vi lita perguntar

-é isso mesmo, depois disso reunimos no parlamento para discutir sobre o que podíamos fazer, entramos no acordo de que deveríamos contatar vocês, uma vez que soubemos de suas atividades recentes.

-bem ate ai entendemos – Mamo-chan disse – o que não entendemos é como descobriu nossas identidades...

-veja só, reunimos uma equipe de espiões, os melhores, para que eles pudessem descobrir vocês, foi numa reunião no templo ricawa que os descobrimos.

-e agora vocês nos expuseram e perdemos nossas liberdades- reclamei mal-humorada – não teremos mais privacidade para nada por que vocês não pediu uma entrevista em particular sem nos comprometer?

-estava sendo difícil... – o prefeito disse

-o que? Quer dizer que agora é fácil?

O mini computador da ami apitou isso significava encrenca

-desculpe o dever nos chama, nas fique tranqüilo assim que destruirmos esse ser maligno estas pessoas que nos falou será libertado, vamos pessoal precisamos ir.

Ao chegarmos no local encontramos tudo um caos completo, havia vários youmas atacando, logo se espalhamos para acabar, luna e Ártemis estava tirando as pessoas de perto para que não se machucasse mais. A batalha perdurou por umas duas horas estava ficando cansativo então com o poder do cristal e com um pouco de energia destruí aqueles malditos, eu vi reik takeo e fui para cima dela.

-hahaha acha que consegue princesinha?

-por que sua rainha não aparece aqui por acaso é muito covarde?

-ora querida ela não aparece por que ela precisa de um corpo e o que ela que é o seu...

-o-oque?

-Ela é uma rainha poderosa nas não possui um corpo e o seu é perfeito para isso, sabe ela tinha beryl no passado quando ela destruiu a lua, mas esta se provou fraca caindo de amores por este tolo do endymion, a rainha metalia precisa de alguém forte assim como você desde o inicio você foi o alvo, mas se não tivesse se matado...

-seu idiota ela nunca vai poder usar meu corpo, minha mãe me disse que se qualquer um tentasse possuir o corpo de um lunar morreria só de tentar!

-não se preocupe ela tem outros planos para você. hahahaha

Foi quando eu percebi o seu verdadeiro intento quando ela enviou aqueles youmas, eu estava fraca pelo uso do cristal, uma nuvem negra me envolveu e por mais que eu lutasse não tinha energia suficiente, a escuridão me engoliu...

Autor

Serena enquanto obtinha algumas resposta com reik ela não percebeu uma nevoa negra que se arrastava em direção a ela, nenhum deles percebeu até que fosse tarde demais. Mamoru olhou horrorizado para sua amada que estava sendo envolvida pela nevoa viu como ela tentava desesperadamente se livrar da nevoa, ele também começou a atacar mas seus golpes voltava para ele num reflexo espelho, então usagi desmaiou, reik takeo riu as gargalhadas quando viu que todos estavam em pânico total, reyka num acesso de fúria atacou reik que antes que seu golpe o acertasse desapareceu levando usagi junto.

Mamoru caiu de joelhos no chão com as mãos na cabeça e o olhar cheio de lagrimas, os outros também choravam por sua amiga, princesa, guerreira e irmã.

Não muito longe dali uma equipe de repórteres narrava para o publico os últimos acontecimento. O ministro olhava incrédulo no episodio que havia acabado de presenciar...


	14. Chapter 14

**dark sailor serenity**

* * *

**_(Capítulo 14)_**

* * *

Mamoru estava tentando usar a conexão que tinha com usagi mas tudo que ele conseguia era um silencio assustador nem mesmo a áurea da usagi ele não conseguia captar. Ami tentava localizar o negaverso, mas era tudo impossível, pois havia uma grande quantidade de energia maligna em volta do esconderijo de metalia que bloqueava qualquer localização.

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que usagi fora levada, Andrew tinha estado a treinar com mamoru e os rapazes pra aprender suas habilidades e que não ficasse maluco com a perda de sua irmã.

-droga precisamos encontrá-la. – haruka estava furiosa

-haruka...

-não podemos deixar que ela fique assim a mercê daquela bruxa, ela deve estar fazendo alguma coisa com a minha princesa!

-estamos fazendo tudo para rastreá-la haruka...

Um alarme disparou alertando para a batalha. Havia três youma no parque coletando energia das pessoas, quando eles chegaram lá.

-ora, ora vejam só quem aparecerem por aqui, já estava pensando que eu não iria me divertir um pouquinho com meus amigos

-Usagi?

-mamoru-san? Como seu pobre coração? Dolorido? Oh eu sinto muito... ah me lembrei eu não sinto há há há, e agora um presentinho

Dark sailor serenity juntou uma bola de energia em suas mãos e lançou para eles Andrew imediatamente criou uma barreira que os protegeu do ataque poderoso dela

-não acredito que ela nos atacou!

-isso não é ela, estou pegando uma leitura de uma energia negra muito alta no corpo dela acho que metalia não conseguiu possuir seu corpo então fez lavagem cerebral nela.

-usagi... usako por favor se lembre de nos.

-oh querido mamo-chan é claro que eu me lembro, mas acredite não tenho tempo para isso, não me confunda com aquela Usagi fraca do passado agora eu sou dark sailor serenity ou dark serenity como preferir. Agora se me derem licencia tenho alguns reinos para restaurar, meus youmas cuidam de vocês.

Dito isso ela desapareceu num portal. A luta não foi muito difícil e logo eles acabaram com aquilo, mas as sensações de perda ficaram neles...

No negaverso...

Usagi

-você nunca ira conseguir!

-oh queridinha não foi maravilhoso ver a cara deles? E a do príncipe então! Nada pode apagar aquilo que estúpido! Hahaha...

-há se eu sair daqui você vai pagar caro, metalia!

-cale-se tenho que pensar agora, eu preciso mais do que um clone seu, sob esta forma ridícula mal feita não vou conseguir restaurar os reinos com minha energia negativa convertendo-os a meus aliados.

-eu não vou deixar você fazer isso...

-ora, ora, ora... O que você vai fazer, trancada ai nesta jaula?

Eu vi ela sair e suspirei, estava desesperada que se ela conseguisse de alguma forma se apossar do meu corpo todos estaríamos perdidos. Imagina se os planetas forem restaurados com magia negra sabe o que vai acontecer com minhas amadas amigas? Ai, ai calma serena pensa, pensa, eu sei que você deve pensar positivo... Mas, se os planetas forem contaminados com essa energia, cada guardião do planeta se tornara mal. Não isso não vai acontecer, enquanto eu tiver forças para resistir sua magia e manter meu espírito comigo haverá esperança.

Eu me lembro quando fui trazida para cá, metalia me pegou de guarda baixa e com pouca energia devido a batalha, ela tentou arrancar minha alma, tentou fazer lavagem cerebral mas nada deu certo, eu lutei com unhas e dentes para ficar no meu corpo e consegui, por enquanto.

Eu sei que preciso encontrar uma maneira de sair daqui, mas trancada nesta gaiola com barras de energia negra não vai ser fácil, ela decidiu fazer clones a partir de fios de cabelo da minha cabeça, os corpos não são tão duráveis quanto ela pensou, só podia ser possuído por no Maximo 2 horas e isso a frustrava, eu tentei todos os dias me conectar com o mamo-chan, mas foi em vão, por causa dessa negatividade em torno.

Apartamento de mamoru

Mamoru

Desde que a batalha terminou não consigo tirar a sensação de que aquela não é a usako, tentei compartilhar minhas suspeitas com as outras, mas não acreditaram e que era apenas uma reação do meu subconsciente que queria que não fosse real, e que ela não era a usa.

Sentei no meu sofá tentei me concentrar, tentei me lembrar de todos os nossos momentos felizes juntos. Como no dia em que nos conhecemos ou quando eu a trouxe pela primeira vez aqui no meu apartamento...

FLASH BACK

Quando chegaram ao apartamento do Mamoru, usagi foi para a cozinha preparar algo para eles comerem. Mamoru a observava era como se ela morasse a vida inteira dela ali, pois sabia onde tudo estava guardado, ela se virou e deu-lhe um sorriso estonteante. Então ele se aproximou e começou a sussurrar uma canção do paulo ricardo(rpm)

Em seu ouvido.

Hoje eu sonhei com essa canção

Hoje eu sonhei com você

E foi tão real, foi um sonho bom

Que eu não consigo esquecer.

Da tua presença, da tua beleza

Do teu jeito de me olhar

Da tua inocência, minha princesa

Onde é que você foi parar?

Pois sem você tudo é triste

E não existe amor

E sem amor não há nada

E sem você tudo fica sem razão de ser

Você precisa saber

Tem certas coisas que são

Difíceis de se dizer

E eu canto

E tudo nessa canção

É pra dizer

Que eu te amo tanto

O poder da música

É tão superior

A qualquer coisa que eu vá dizer

Pra falar de amor.

-oh, mamo-chan é tão linda! Agora é minha vez...

Amar!

É quando não dá mais prá disfarçar

Tudo muda de valor

Tudo faz lembrar você

Amar!

É a lua ser a luz do seu olhar

Luz que debruçou em mim

Prata que caiu no mar

Suspirar sem perceber

Respirar o ar que é você

Acordar sorrindo

Ter o dia todo prá te ver

(Refrão)

O amor é um furacão

Surge no coração

Sem ter licença prá entrar

Tempestade de desejos

Um eclipse no final de um beijo

O amor é estação

É inverno, é verão

É como um raio de sol

Que aquece e tira o medo

De enfrentar os riscos

Se entregar...

Amar!

É envelhecer querendo te abraçar

Dedilhar num violão

A canção prá te ninar

Suspirar sem perceber

Respirar o ar que é você

Acordar sorrindo

Ter o dia todo prá te ver...

(Refrão)

O amor é um furacão

Surge no coração

Sem ter licença prá entrar

Tempestade de desejos

Um eclipse no final de um beijo

O amor é estação

É inverno, é verão

É como um raio de sol

Que aquece e tira o medo

De enfrentar os riscos

Se entregar...

Uh! Uh!...

-Usako esta musica do roupa nova disse tudo, eu também te amo!

-Mamo-chan, vai se aprontar que daqui a pouco a janta vai estar pronta.

-porque você não vem comigo?

-porque não tem ninguém para olhar e porque teremos a noite toda juntos.

-parece promissor...

Usagi sorriu, para ele, se foi tomar um banho, para jantar com sua usako...

FINE FLASHBACK

Foi ai que senti um pontinho minúsculo na escuridão, pude percebe que era ela a minha usako, era uma áurea fraca mas era, do nada se apagou, tinha certeza que era ela talvez, so talves eu trabalhasse mais com a meditação...

Negaverso

Usagi

Eu estava entediada sentada aqui quando deixei minha mente vaguear para o mamo-chan, me lembrando dos nossos momentos juntos... foi quando eu senti bem fraco mais senti uma áurea que me era bem conhecida, mas do mesmo jeito que apareceu desapareceu...eu sorri agora eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer...


	15. Chapter 15

**um plano**

* * *

**_(Capítulo 15)_**

* * *

Usagi tentou restabelecer a conexão, mas não estava dando resultado, estava preste a desistir quando viu uma centelha de áurea ao longe ela gritou com toda a sua força " todos juntos..."

Entoa a conexão morreu, suspirou.

-oh só espero que ele tenha me ouvido...

Usagi viu metalia entrar observou que o corpo já começava a se desfazer

-metalia vejo que você vai ficar sem corpo de novo

-cale-se idiota, talvez... Se eu tiver o cristal de prata às coisas darão certo

-você não pode usar o cristal, sabe disso a menos é claro que você queira se desintegrar...

Sua insolente, o que acha que eu sou uma idiota?

-tenho certeza

Metalia lançou sobre ela uma onda de energia fazendo-a gritar de dor

-seus gritos são como calmantes para mim... hahahaha

E mais um clone se desfez deixando-a em uma nuvem negra, usagi olhou sua respiração estava ofegante seu corpo doía o inferno, quando metalia se aproximou dela seu tom era estranhamente gentil e doce.

-querida princesa da lua, eu tenho um plano para usar o cristal de prata sem que eu precise de tocá-lo, sabe eu tenho pensado muito e tive uma idéia que talvez possa dar certo, mas é claro que vou precisar de sua ajuda, e como sei que você será uma boa menina vai me ajudar com o meu plano...

-nunca vou colaborar com você metalia!

-o meu plano é simples vou refazer um clone e antes de eu entrar no corpo você vai usar se cristal para aperfeiçoá-lo e assim eu terei um corpo e poderei restaurar os planetas com minha energia negra – metalia disse como se usagi não tivesse dito nada.

No árcade

-mamoru-san, que houve? Porque nos chamou com tanta pressa? - perguntou mina

-eu entrei em contato com a usako...

-como? – quis saber ami

-isso tem haver com minha conexão com ela, foi fraca da primeira vez e da segunda ela disse todos juntos...

-não entendi, o que isso quer dizer? – resmungou rei

-como ela ta no negaverso provavelmente a energia negativa é muito forte para ela e o mamoru-san sozinho... – explicou satsuna

-entao ela quer que nos unimos para aumentar a concentração de energia pra que mamoru-sama consigar se conectar a ela... – completou hotaru

-exatamente, eu sinto que ela esta com urgência algo muito ruin esta preste a acontecer...

-quando faremos isso? – perguntou michiro

-acho que se usássemos a sala do templo onde esta o fogo sagrado poderia ampliar as chances de conseguirmos?

-pode ser uma boa idéia.

-entao esta combinado que tal daqui a meia hora?

Meia hora mais tarde

Eles fizeram um grande circulo perto do fogo sagrado. Ali reunidos se encontravam ami e ziocite, reika e jedite, lita e neflite, mina e malachite, kakyuu e seya, hotaru e safiro, satsuna e taiki, haruka e michiru, demond, yaten e alex(andrew) e mamoru todos de mãos dadas, eles fecharam os olhos se concentrandotentando de algum jeito enviar suas energias a darien para abrir o link dele com usagi. Não era fácil so depois de quase duas horas é que começaram a ter resultados...

"usako? Eu estou aqui meu amor"

"mamo-chan?"

Eles estavam em lugar nenhum ao ver tudo brancoem volta com uma coberta grossa de neblina que impedia de ver onde estavam.

"usako, você esta bem?"

Usagi avistou o mamoru e correu para seus braços.

"mamo-chan eu sinto tanta a sua falta! – usagi chorou – que bom te ver..."

"usako onde você esta?"

"mamo-chan precisa me ajudar a fugir daqui, metalia tem um plano maluco, e quer que eu a ajude... bem no momento isto é impossível por que com recusei ela me desacordou com seu golpe maligno de energia... – usagi contou a ele tudo o que aconteceu desde o dia que ela fora raptada."

"usako eu sinto muito vou te ajudar eu prometo"

Então o link foi cortado, mamoru abriu os olhos e contou aos outro tudo o que usagi havia dito.

Ami chorou pois era a melhor amiga de usagi desde a infância, cada um foi para sua casa pensar em alguma coisa para tentar ajudar no resgate de sua princesa.

"ami?" "qquem é?" "ami eu preciso de sua ajuda e das sailor tenho um plano para destruir metalia de uma vês por todas"

"usagi-chan?... pode contar comigo irmã!"

"ouça ami-chan não tenho muito tempo o plano é o seguinte..."

Nega verso

Usagi

A ultima coisa que eu me lembro antes de apagar foi a bola de energia da metalia me punindo por que eu tinha me recusado a colaborar com seus planos, depois me vi cercada por uma nevoa e falando com o mamo-chan, falei e expliquei tudo para ele a situação a eleentao o nosso link foi cortado e eu me vi de volta a realidade daquela gaiola horrível e com dores ate onde nem se imagina, há eu vi a cadela passear para la e para ca tramando seu próximo passo, dizem que loiras são burras, resolvi provar que estão errados e coloquei minha cuca para pensar, onde era o ponto fraco daquela coisa...

Observei e decidi brincar um pouco com a sorte

-ora metalia quem diria que a poderosa rainha tivesse um ponto fraco!

-você acordou sua insolente? Humf! E quem te disse que eu tenho um ponto fraco?

-todos nos temos um ponto fraco, eu, por exemplo, é o cristal se eu usar uma grande quantidade de poder eu morro, bem o seu ponto fraco... hahaha é até engraçado... imagine que isso é coisa de ser ponto fraco da poderosa rainha metalia...

-hurg, cale-se sua vagabunda se esta marca em minha testa te causa motivo de piada... pouco me importa porque você logo não será mais nada!

Então era na testa! Bingo agora preciso traçar meu próximo passo.

-oh amada rainha perdoe-me minha indelicadeza, minhas mais sinceras desculpas – disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Metalia me olhou com uma raiva imperiosa como se pudesse me matar... então tive uma idéia, agora so precisava entrar em contato com a ami... quando adormeci instiguei minha consiencia ate o mundo dos sonhos, para que eu pudesse encontra a ami, deu certo la eu a chamei e imediatamente coloquei-a a par do meu plano...


	16. Chapter 16

**o fim e o começo**

* * *

**_(Capítulo 16)_**

* * *

As meninas estavam no templo quando ouviram o plano de sua princesa no inicio elas se revoltaram, mas satsuna e ami as chamaram para a razão.

-escutem se alguém tem a chance de acabar com isso no momento essa pessoa é a princesa...

-ami tem razão teremos que aproveitar a chance que a usagi terá e ajuda-la...

Usagi estava em sua jaula quando metalia apareceu em um novo corpo clone.

-bem, bem, bem vou te perguntar mais uma vez, ...

-só se você me prometer uma coisa.

-eo que poderia ser?

-eu gostaria de que você me soltasse e nos desse pelo menos 3 dias para descansarmos antes de nos encontrarmos no campo de batalha novamente, então eu farei o que me pede...

-voce acha que esta em posição de barganhar alguma coisa aqui?

-bem é isso ou nada... saiba que se você não aceitar eu morrerei mas não te ajudarei.

-voce é muito arrogante, sabia?

-vamos la metalia o que você vai perder?

Metalia andou para la e para ca, com a expressão pensativa

-tudo bem, tem a minha palavra... solte-a

Usagi foi solta ela se sentia fraca mas manteve-se de pé

-bem agora use-o

Usagi levantou o cristal para o alto e chamou pelo seu poder mas nada aconteceu

-o que esta acontecendo?

-há muita interferência, é mais provável que seja por causa da barreira que protege seu esconderijo... – disse inocentemente

-e o que isso tem a ver? – rosnou metalia

-veja bem parte do poder do cristal vem da lua como sua barreira esta em volta de nos, esta impedindo que capture o poder lunar, entendeu?

-e o que quer que eu faça?

-pensei que fosse obvio!

-sem sarcasmo idiota, se eu tirar a barreira pode dar certo?

-com certeza... – usagi segurando o cristal e com todo o seu coração "cristal de prata lunar eu imploro ouve meu pedido o ponto fraco da metalia é a marca na testa com todo o seu poder, não importa o que sair da minha boca ouve apenas meu coração e atinja para derrotá-la"

Metalia suspendeu a barreira e usagi sentiu a pressão diminuir ela pensou enviando através do link com mamoru "preparem-se"

Mamoru ouviu usagi e logo avisou as meninas, que se transformaram esperando o próximo aviso.

Usagi olhou a sua volta, estava na sala do trono da metalia era um lugar sombrio, o chão parecia lodo batido com um ar carregado e o teto era cavernoso as paredes negra como a noite sem lua, suspirou estava na hora.

-pelo poder o cristal prateado lunar ação. "Agora" – ela pensou

-pelo poder do cristal de mercúrio

-pelo poder do cristal de Marte

-pelo poder do cristal de Júpiter

-pelo poder do cristal de Vênus

-pelo poder do cristal de urano

-pelo poder do cristal de Netuno

-pelo poder do cristal de Saturno

-pelo poder do cristal de Plutão

-pelo poder do prisma lunar

Pelo poder do cristal dourado da terra

Um arco íris traçou um risco no céu a caminho do pólo norte, para dar força a sua princesa.

Este chegou fundindo com o poder do cristal de prata tornando-o poderoso então com uma surpresa muda metalia recebeu o impacto em seu coração destruindo-a de uma vez por todas. Usagi caiu no chão com as suas forças drenada de seu corpo, mas antes de desmaiar ela pediu ao cristal que a transportasse de volta aos seus amigos.

3 meses depois

Usagi

Tudo esta em paz novamente eu e o mamo-chan estamos morando juntos assim como a ami e ziocite, reika e jedite, lita e neflite, mina e malachite, kakyuu e seya, hotaru e safiro, satsuna e taiki, haruka e michiru, meu irmão alex estava na frança fazendo faculdade de direito, demond estava montando uma empresa de artefatos raros e yaten segui a carreira de cantor solo, atualmente exeto alex estávamos morando nos Estados Unidos mamo-chan estudava em havard eu estava fazendo arte e designer, mina atriz, reyka cantora, lita chefe de cozinha, ami faculdade de medicina com o mamo-chan, kakyuu era modelo e seya seu empresário, quanto aos outros estavam na faculdade. Eu estava feliz que tudo acabara bem.

Mamoru

Eu tnha acabado de voltar da faculdade quando entrei em casa não me acostumava com a bela visão na minha frente usako estava usando um corsário rosa bebe e um top seus cabelos em odangos tradicionais, eu a amava tanto a ponto de chegar a doer, ela se virou com um lindo sorriso nos lábios e me beijou eu retribui imediatamente, eu nunca me cansava dela e acho que nunca me cansaria por que ela era única e me dava aquela sensação de um lar e família, engraçado pois era o que seriamos dentro de oito meses na noite anterior ela me contou que estava esperando um bebe e minha felicidade so aumentou com a noticia...

Eu olhei para ela e comecei a cantar

Ouououou...

Tenho um segredo pra contar

Eu não sabia que era assim

E nem quis me apaixonar

Vem aprender a amar também

Deixe o seu corpo ir mais além

Pra sorrir e pra chorar

Tudo parece novo

E fora do ar

Só vejo o brilho dos seus olhos

Onda de sentimento

Só pra me avisar

Que estamos juntos nesse sonho

Eu preciso ter você

Uma paixão quando vem

Não dá pra segurar

Eu preciso ter você

Meu coração é pequeno demais

Pra guardar tanto amor...

Tenho um segredo pra contar

Eu não sabia que era assim

E nem quis me apaixonar

Vem aprender a amar também

Deixe o seu corpo ir mais além

Pra sorrir e pra chorar

Tudo parece novo

E fora do ar

Só vejo o brilho dos seus olhos

Onda de sentimento

Só pra me avisar

Que estamos juntos nesse sonho

Eu preciso ter você

Uma paixão quando vem

Não dá pra segurar

Eu preciso ter você

Meu coração é pequeno demais

Pra guardar tanto amor

Eu preciso ter você

Uma paixão quando vem

Não dá pra segurar

Eu preciso ter você

Meu coração é pequeno demais

Pra guardar tanto amor

Ouououou...

-mamo-chan...

Tudo em volta se transforma

Quando nasce um grande amor

Uma luz invade a alma

Ilumina e traz calor

Em qualquer da estações

Não importa o lugar

Alimenta as emoções

Nos faz sorrir e faz chorar

O amor é eterno

E sempre há de ser

O amor é a força que renova o viver

O mundo inteiro passará

Mas no coração não mudará

Este nosso amor.

-eu acho linda essa musica do robson, amor eterno... usako o nosso amor é eterno?

-como não ser? É e sempre será, não importa quantas vezes renascemos sempre vamos nos encontrar...

THE END!


End file.
